Life Of Death
by prettykitty luvs u
Summary: Life is not your average girl. She goes by the name Death. She is a dark magician, the power inherited from her mother and an assassin trained by her father. Her life takes a turn as she realises that how her mother was brutally murdered and when her father tried to sell her to The Light. She meets the Team. Can she be a hero when she is suffering from bad blood?
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Hi….! Thnx for clicking on this. Anyway this idea hit me *Rubs forehead and groans* well, it did sort of hurt but I am writi'n it. This story is a bit AUish so don't read if you don't like AU. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… well accept My OC and her background.**

*Life of Death*

**|Gotham City**

**|21:48 EST**

The moon shined brightly with all its beauty. The wind blew lightly causing the leaves to shiver. The streets were empty, not a person in sight. It was normal of Gotham to be that way. It was the 5th of July. The day after the Independence Day. The day after the young sidekicks was independent. A dog howled, causing the silence to vanish. Yet again everything went silent when a cackle filled the atmosphere. A figure jumped out of nowhere, jumping from tree to tree, and roof top to roof top.

It landed near a tree. Death smiled as she jumped on the wall and landed on the Museums roof with grace. "I am here Daddy." She said in the com link. "Good Work prettygirl, now take them out" The man replied in a hard tone. "Sure Daddy" She responded before jumping down making a noise as she landed on a broken branch. She cursed under her breath, why did she do that. "Hold where you are" She turned around to see a security guard aiming his gun at her. "Now we don't want any one hurt now do we?" Death replied in a sweet voice as she walked to wards him. "I said stay where you are or else I'll shoot" He tightened his grip on the gun. Death gave him a pitiful look before saying "Ekam ti telm" At once the gun turned red and started to melt. The guard dropped the gun before he jumped in a fighting stance. "Oh please" She said. Death pulled out a dagger as she dashed towards him. He tried to kick her but she easily dodged and punched him on the back. He nearly screamed with pain when a knife was placed on his throat.

"You shout and I swear I ll kill you" She whispered. "Please I have a family" The guard replied in sorrow. Death bit her lip. She gave out a huff before hitting him slightly on the back of his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. "Always with the family pleases" She said spinning on her heel causing her black hair to feel the wind. She looked at the moon; her grey eyes glittered as she said "I will make you proud". She ran without making a slightest sound. She opened the switch box cutting some wires. "That'd do it" She said grinning at her work. She then ran towards the front. Most of the security guards lay on their seats sleeping. "So much for security" She rolled her eyes. "But I am bored" The young assassin smiled. She clicked her heel on the ground. Not even one of them moved. This didn't please her. Death's hand made its way to her mouth, touching her lips. The black haired beauty blew a cat whistle screeching the silence. The guards at once jumped from their seats nearly falling on the floor. The thirteen year old laughed at their stupidity.

Their visions cleared as they looked at the person in front of them. She had curled black hair that covered half of her back, grey eyes that had mischief all written in them, a black mask that started from her ears and covered her lips including the half of her nose, a sign of evil teeth smiling on them, a black jacket with red highlights, a black skirt ending on her knees, a black shirt under the jacket and a pair of black heels. On her head was a silver tiara that had red stone on top of it; the tiara shown beautifully in the moonlight as it matched her silver eyes. "Put your hands where we can see them or else…" "Yeah!.. Yeah! I know or else you'll shoot me" She completed the sentence nonchalantly. She then dashed towards them. In about 3 minutes all of them were lying on the floor, motionless. "Pfft… You all are just pathetic" She said as she walked in the Museum.

"Everything's clear Daddy…" She said sitting on a sculpture. At once the vent opened and a man landed in front of her. "I am really disappointed. I thought my prettygirl could do all of this in 2 minutes" Sportsmaster looked at her. "Aw! But Daddy! Last time I did this in ten minutes but now I only took six" She pouted. Ignoring his daughter's response Sportsmaster walked to the other door. Instead of opening it he kicked it open. A smirk made its way on his lips. Death followed her father. "What is it Da…." She grinned underneath the mask. The room was filled with jewels of different kinds. Rubies, diamonds, sapphires and who knows what. Sportsmasters eyes landed on the amulet that had the face of a lion on it. It reflected the spot light that shown on it. While his daughter's eyes seemed to like the diamond earrings at the corner of the room, she just loved diamonds. "Daddy! Can I get that one" She pleaded as she clasped her hands infront of her chest looking at the blonde man with puppy dog eyes. "Sure Sweety…! Help yourself" He answered walking to the amulet.

Death walked to the shelf, smiling. She ran her hand infront of the glass before chanting "Evom". A purple aura covered her hand and the glass lifted itself in the air and flew to a side. She picked out the earrings as she began filling the jewels in a bag. On the otherhand, Sportsmaster threw the glass aside and lifted the amulet. He examined it turning it left and right. I don't know how much money am I gonna get from this. He thought but was pulled out of his thinking by a feminine voice. "Daddy… You know they say a diamonds a girl's best friend? Well I guess they say it for a reason" Death said as she `examined the big diamond ring on her hand. Sportsmaster smiled at his daughter's sentence. "Well prettygirl we were here for this and now since we got it I think we should be leaving" He said tightening his grip on the amulet. The raven nodded in response. "I am gonna get a fortune for this" He laughed and his daughter smiled. "C'mon prettygirl" He said. Death lifted the bag as she started to follow her dad.

"Why so early?" A boy's voice boomed in the room. The assassins stopped in their tracks, getting in a fighting position. "Who are you? Reveal yourself!" Sportsmaster barked. "Can't even recognize me? How bad" The voice spoke again. Sportsmaster looked at the girl beside him. She nodded as she understood what his father wanted to say. "Emoc ot eth thgil!" She whispered. At once, a man and a boy about 13 came out of the shadows. Sportsmaster smiled. "Batman and his stupid sidekick, just what we needed" He said grabbing his chained mace. "Put the jewels back where you found them" Batman ordered in his cold voice. "Like I 'm going to listen" Sportsmaster launched himself on the Dark Knight.

Death felt someone behind her, she at once gave out a spin kick but her kick was blocked by the boy. "Hey there! Haven't seen you around?" Robin said easily blocking her kick. Death let out a shower of punches and kicks but the boy will easily dodge her. "Wow! I guess you're new?" He said reaching for his birda-rangs. "Well then I am gonna welcome you The Bats style" He smirked throwing his birda-rangs at her. She flipped backwards avoiding all of them. "Whats your name? Oh I'm sorry I guess birds got your tongue" Robin said as he threw the small bombs.

"My names Death and I'm gonna make sure I get you" She said running back as the bombs exploded. "Sorry! I'm too young to die" He gave his signature laugh. She landed at least 10 feet away from him. Her eyes tracked his belt and a smirk made its way to her lips. "Give up yet!" Robin said. "In your dreams Bird Boy" She said dodging another birda-rang. "Seems to me you like running away" He said. She didn't response instead she looked at his belt still smirking. "I really like that belt. I want it" She said pressuring the last three words. She held out her hands "Tleb eb enim!" She spoke clearly. At once the belt was in her hands. Robin's eyes widened at this site. "How did you….?" "You wanna see more Birdy?" She laughed at his state. Robin's eyes were wide under his mask and his mouth was open. "Hisnav!" She said as she clasped her hands with the belt in them infront of her chest, her hands were now empty just a small smoke made its way out of her hands. Robin was still in his shocked state as she dashed toward him. She had pulled out a knife and was aiming it at him. Robin at once turned around. He grabbed her arm and threw her across the room. She landed on the ground with grace. She looked at him with anger. Her hair falling on her face blew it from the corner of her mouth. Robin now stood on the ground like a ninja, grinning he said "Hah! Even without my belt I can still beat you" But the Boy Wonder suddenly felt a bit cold. The feeling started from his legs and ended on his spine but he ignored it. The girl at once started to laugh. He didn't get it why was she laughing? Maybe it was a trick so he stood his ground. "Whats so funny?" He demanded. Death looked at him and started to laugh even harder. "Well I….. gotta say... you got good taste in underwear….!" She said between giggles. Robin didn't knew what the hell did she said. He looked down and his face flushed a red color. The belt was not there so the pent was also gone and the worse thing was he was wearing the underwear with bat symbols on it.

"Hurry up prettygirl" Sportsmaster said to his daughter. "Whatever you say daddy" She replied in a sweet voice. Did she just say daddy? Batman thought. "So long SUCKERS! Oh! And I am keeping the belt as a souvenir" Death grinned at the boy wonder who was trying to fix his pants where they belong. "ekoms dnuorrus su" She chanted. At once her hand glowed with a purple aura. The room began to fill with dark smoke. When the atmosphere cleared the villains had disappeared. Batman looked at Robin.

*Life Of Death*

Death's hands were on her chest, she breathed heavily. This happened to her when she used her magic powers but her father didn't care. He just wouldn't stop pacing."This is wrong!" Sportsmaster said. He kicked the cardboard infront of him. "We didn't get the loot" Sportsmaster said in anger. "Daddy!" Death pouted. "We worked so hard" "Daddy!" "And that stupid bat! And his stupid bird! **GOT IN THE WAY!"** Sportsmaster as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Daddy!" Death screamed at the top of her lungs. "What is it!?" in the same voice her dad repied. She just looked at her father before revealing the amulet tangling in her fingers as a mischievous smirk lit up her face. The man smiled at her daughter as he led out his hand. She tossed it to him. "Good Job prettygirl" He said as he looked at the jewelry. "Jeez Dad! You get angry way too easy. Relax its bad for health" She smirked under the mask. "Oh and Daddy Can I keep these?" She touched her ears that now had the diamond earrings in them. "Sure sweety why not?" He laughed. "And for your award we'll get ice cream on our way back" He looked at the 13 year old. And a smile made its way on her lips as the raven haired followed the man.

**A\N: Well there you have it…. Tell me if I should continue or stop. Good, Fine or Worse, Bad your suggestions are welcomed.**

_**Question of the Chapter:**_

_Q:What is Megan's Mars name?_


	2. I HATE SCHOOL!

**A\N: Hi ya guys….! First of all I will thank everyone who Followed\favourited\reviewed. Especially to **_**'readingisdabest'**_** Thanks for being my first reviewer on this story. *hugs you tightly* and you are correct Megan's Mars name is M'gann Mo'rzz.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Life\Death and her background.**

**Now on with the story:-**

*Life of Death*

**|Gotham City**

**|5:00 EST**

**|6****th**** July**

Sportsmaster AKA Lawrence Crock was in the kitchen making coffee. The kitchen had cracks on the floor, leftovers of pizza and salad was on the table, the paint of the walls was scratched and the dishes were dirty and had formed a mountain in the dishwasher. Lawrence, however, was lost in his thoughts. He remembered when his 'pretty girl' was little. He remembered when he started to train her. He remembered when she started using her powers. He smirked; Life his daughter was just perfect. She always followed his instructions, never broke a single rule and always did what she was told. She was never like his 'little girl' or 'baby girl'. She never cried when she trained her, unlike Artemis who always broke in to tears when he forced her to learn. She wasn't like Jade who sometimes started showing 'feelings' for the targets. Neither was she stubborn. She wasn't like her step sisters. Maybe it was because of the difference of their mothers or maybe it was because of her powers. He didn't care actually. As Long as his pretty girl was with him, he just didn't care.

"Huh… I knew my girl will follow her Dad's footsteps" He said as an image of a beautiful woman with blue eyes popped up in his minds. He shaked his head as if trying to get rid of the image of his second wife out of his head.

He looked at the clock it was 5:05 A.M. He had a small meeting with The Light that he needed to attend and also it was the first day of his daughter's new school. He at once walked to the stairs. He went up; as his foot landed on each step a creaking sound was heard. He was hearing this sound for the past thirteen years. He walked to the door and opened it. It was a room that seemed to be a boy's room but surprisingly it wasn't. His eyes focused on the figure that was breathing slightly on the bed. A blue blanked tangled to it. He walked to the window and opened the curtains. At once, the dark room was filled with bright light and a moan came from the sleeping body.

"Morn'in Pretty girl" He said blue eyes looking at the bed. "Thgil eb enog" Life chanted taking a turn on her bed. The curtains at once backed together and the room once again was engulfed in darkness. Lawrence gave a glare at his daughter as he once again opened the curtains. He pulled the blanket away from the magician. The blue blanket fell on the floor. "It's time to get up, Life" He said. Life let out a groan as she tried to pull the invisible blanket on her with closed eyes. "Five more minutes" She whispered getting comfier on the warm bed. "Life Gina Crock! Get up this instant" He ordered. Life slowly opened her eyes but she let out a cry of pain covering them with her hands "Ah! It burns" The light stinged in her eyes. "Well get up and get dressed you have school today and would it kill you to clean your room" Lawrence said as he wiped a slice of pizza from his shoe.

Life let out a huff as she jumped down on her feet. Her curly black hair was messy and her grey eyes were still sleepy. She stretched like a cat before rubbing her eyes and pathetically looking at her father. "Oh and Do not use magic" Lawrence cleared as he walked out of the room. Life grunted as she picked up her pillow and slammed it against the wall. She just hated school.

In about 15 minutes Life literally jumped off the stairs and ran to the kitchen. Lawrence had made breakfast and now was busy making coffee. "Morn'in Daddy!" Life said as she took a seat on the table. Lawrence poured his coffee and joined her. Life smiled at the breakfast infront of her. There were pancakes, fried eggs, toast, juice and a glass of milk. Normally they would just have toast with butter but when her dad was in a good mood he made this. Life started eating as her Dad read the newspaper. The headlines were:

"**Ancient Amulet Stolen Last Night from Gotham's Museum"**

He let out a chuckle, taking a sip of his hot beverage. "What is it Daddy?" Life asked wiping her mouth with a tissue. Lawrence looked at his daughter. Her hair was tied up in a tight pony tail and a purple ribbon in her hair. She wore her school's uniform. She was just like her mother except that she had grey eyes instead of blue. He could also see a hint of his reflection on her face. Her eyes giving a confused look because of her father's expression. He read the news in a loud voice. Life started to laugh "Well, Daddy I guess Gotham's Hero aren't strong as they seem now are they?" She said, smirking. "Correct Pretty girl" He laughed. He looked at the time. "Come on Life. I'll drop you to school today" The blonde said getting up from his chair. "Kay daddy" She replied as she drank the glass of milk in one breath.

*Life of Death*

Father and daughter sat in the car. This car they had stolen last month. Life really liked this car. Its seats were really comfortable and the mp3 player was just too good to say anything. Life looked outside the window. People were everywhere. Children were laughing. Women were chattering. Birds were chirping and students were waiting at the bus stop. The sun shone brightly in the blue sky. Its rays seemed to bring joy each of the people they touched. "What ya look'in at?" Lawrence asked his daughter. "Nothing Daddy" She said nonchalantly. "Good cause I need to tell you some important things" The dark magician looked at her father with worried eyes. Lawrence cleared his throat "First of all. I don't want you to be kicked out from this school. It's a very good school and you should think that you're lucky that you got that scholarship. Second. Today I have a meeting with The Light so if I got orders I'll take you with me. Third. I don't want you using your powers or doing something extra ordinary in gym practice" Life sinked in her seat. She had gotten bored of these wretched rules. She stared outside the window of the car as the name of the school appeared on a board. "Life, are you listening to me?" The man asked. "Yes Dad" She said.

The car stopped in front of the school. Life pushed the door open. She looked at the name with hatred. The board read '**Gotham Academy High'**. AKA the school where all the snobby rich kids go. She thought. She was just about to close the door when suddenly her father said "Oh and Life" Grey eyes met blue. "I don't want you breaking anyone's noses on the first day of school" A devilish grin made its way on his girl's pink lips. "Aw! But Daddy! Cant I even break someone's finger?" She said giving puppy dog eyes. The blonde man smirked "No pretty girl not on your first day of school" The teen gave the adult a smirk before saying "What about tomorrow?" She tilted her head, her pony tail swaying in the air. "If you behave like a good girl then maybe we can talk about that" He winked at the young assassin. She laughed before closing the door "Bye Daddy" She waved. "Bye sweetheart" Lawrence said as he drove the car away.

The mistress of magic looked at the school before sighing "Here's goes nothing" She walked in the building. She tried to stretch her skirt but the fabric refused to move. She took a deep breath walking through the hall way. Why did she get a scholarship in this darn place? More importantly why on earth did she get a singing scholarship here? Her voice wasn't that good that she could get a scholarship on it! But her Dad said to her that she had the voice of her mother and that she sang really well but why did an assassin need to sing? Maybe she could find a reason why? She could use knives and daggers. She knew martial arts, she knew kick boxing, she knew gymnastics, she knew magic, and hey she knew how to kill a person without making a slightest noise! But she didn't know why she sang?

Life was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the group of girls walking to her. "Wow guys look! We got a new charity case" The girl with sparkling heels said. Life looked up to see a group of girls surrounding her. All of them wearing cheerleading uniforms. Their hair was made in a weird style; each having a different one, they all had diamond earrings with matching bracelets, really expensive bags of different companies, a ton of makeup and that all of them were wearing these weird sparkling pencil heels. The first thing that came to the young magician's mind was: Bullies.

"So what does your Dad do?" Miranda said giving the smaller teen a dirty look. "Oh wait! Let me guess he's a blacksmith or do you even have a dad?" She asked in a weird accent. At this all of the girls started to laugh.

_Yeah. Definitely a place where rich brats went._

Life tried to brush past them but they refused to let her go. "Ew! Where did you get that bag? It looks like you bought it from a sale…! Yukh!" Cindy said making a disgusting face. "Ah! I really have no idea why Gotham Academy takes these poor good for nothings in our school" Miranda said sighing. A bunch of 'yeahs' , 'I hear you', 'so true' and 'I feel your pain' was heard. "So what scholarship did you get?" Cindy asked. "I know you got the scholarship of mopping the floor!" Miranda said laughing.

Okay, now Life had enough. Her fists tightened and she was ready to break these idiots' jaws. But then she remembered the rule that she wasn't allowed to lay a finger on anyone (only for today). She really believed in the saying:-

"_Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words will always haunt me"_

She gave a slight smirk before saying "Aw! Why thank you so much. I really appreciate your compliment." Miranda gave her a

Strange look. The others stayed silent. The blonde opened her mouth but she was interrupted by the raven "Oh my Gosh! Is that a pimple on your nose?" Life said clasping her hands on her mouth. "What! Where?" Miranda said worriedly. "Let me check" Cindy said as she hurriedly examined her face.

"Der selpimp no reh eson" Life muttered under her breath. At once, a bunch of pimples appeared on the blonde's nose. Cindy let out a scream "Miranda! Your skin it's… it's… filled with pimples!" "But I swear I didn't have any in the morning" Miranda cried. "Unless… unless..." She looked at the raven. "You're infecting us" She said backing away from Life. Life didn't have a single zit on her face but she smiled and went with the act.

The cheerleaders screamed as they ran to the rest room. Life chuckled as she walked.

_Hey sometimes being a rebellion was good, healthy even._

She walked to her locker, her pony tail bobbing up and down on each step. She entered the code. She pulled the locker door but it was stuck. She again tried but it didn't open. Great just Great! She tried once more but no avail. Suddenly, out of nowhere a hand slammed on the locker door. "There. Now try it" The voice said. Life opened the locker and it easily opened. She placed her books (or rather threw them) inside.

"Thank you. I…" She didn't even get to complete her sentence when she was pulled in to a small hug, an arm wrapped around her waist and then there was a clicking sound, she saw a flash of blue light before everything went black for a minute. Last thing she remembered was seeing black hair filled with gel and a cackle saying "See you in class" The girl rubbed her eyes. Everything started to go normal and now she could see again.

She looked in the direction of the cackle. Swearing that she will kill that person. "Don't mind him. He's always like that" The assassin at once turned around ready to attack. Life saw a red head standing behind her. She had small freckles on her cheeks; her hands were on her hips and a smirk on her red lips. "Um… Hi?" She said awkwardly. Barbara smiled as she extended her hand. "Nice to meet you. My names Barbara. Barbara Gordon but you can call me Babs" Life raised an eyebrow before shaking it. "My names Life. Life Gina." Life said. She didn't usually use her full name. "Wow that's a new one." Barbara's smile went wider. "Well my Mom named me." Life shrugged. "I really liked what you did with those cheerleaders" Barbara laughed. "Did you see the look on the faces?" She laughed even harder. "Hey. They were asking for it" Life smiled. She didn't know why but she liked this girl. Life looked in the direction of the cackle "Who was that?" She said staring at the hallway. "Oh that? That was just Dick" Barbara said. "Who?" Life raised an eyebrow. "Dick. Richard John Grayson" The red haired beauty answered smirking.

**A\N: Well guys that's that… I know you all will be thinking how come Life is the daughter is Sportsmaster and all… Don't worry everything will clear up in the next chapter. OH and one more thing *places a cake infront of you* Tomorrow is my Birthday…. **** and this is for you. *smiles***

**Question Of The Chapter: **

_Q. Who was the mole in Young Justice?_

_(Only true YJ fans will answer)_

**P.S: Can someone tell me how to add a break line?**


	3. Friends?

_**A\N: Well guys… here's the new chap…**_

**Animegal1357: You are correct **

**ArtemisandRaven(Guest): Yeah… More family issues. You are correct.**

**DC comics fan 1: You are correct my friend.**

**Guest: Will you explain why you think that? Thanks for your feedback!**

**Readingisdabest: You are correct dear! This all takes place before the episode 'DROP ZONE' so no Artemis now **

**DISCLAIMER: Should I must?**

**Enjoy… **

*Life of Death*

Life and Barbara walked (or ran) to their History class. They skidded down the hallway. They were so busy in talking they forgot about the class. "Come On. Hurry" Barbara said as she ran. "I am coming…" Life said running behind the red head. They reached the class. "O.K… we're… huh… ten minutes late." Barbara said catching her breath and looking at her wrist watch. "So much… for first…day of school" Life said as she breathed heavily. Barbara nodded and opened the door.

Miss Dora looked at the two. A book was in her hand. The teacher smiled at the two students standing at the door. "Well it's nice to see that you joined us Miss. Gordon" Miss Dora said as she placed a hand on her hip. "Well… um… actually..." Barbara tried to come up with an excuse. "I was lost and she helped me out" Life blurted out a lie. Barbara gave her a look before smiling at the teacher. "Well… that was nice of Miss Gordon. You can take a seat now" Miss Dora said. Barbara at once walked to the second seat and sat with Bette.

"I suppose you're new here?" The teacher slightly tilted her head at Life. "Yes. Miss I just joined" Life answered. Miss Dora walked to her table and picked up a register. She turned some pages. "What is your name? Dear" She asked the teenager. "Life. Life Gina." Life said nervously. "Ah. Here we are. Life Gina Crock" Miss Dora said closing the register. "That's a sweet name you have dear" She said earning a smile from the younger girl. The woman stood infront of the class before saying "Well… you all have a new classmate and I want one of you to help Miss. Gina in her studies in case she gets left behind and…" Miss Dora said and then opened her mouth again to add something when a hand shot up in the air. "I'll help her out Madam" The boy said flashing a smile. Life looked at the boy. He had dark black hair filled with hair gel, crystal blue eyes and a really clean uniform. He looked to be from a wealthy family but his eyes were filled with mischief.

Life narrowed her eyes, until it hit her in the head. That! That was the jerk that attacked her (in her point of view) and then took a photo of her…! Without her permission! Oh he was so in for a beating. Life growled in anger. Just then the teacher said "Why? Mr. Grayson! That will be delightful dear!" Miss Dora exclaimed causing the teen standing beside her to twitch at the decision. "Miss. Gina from now on Mr. Grayson will help you and if you're ever confused in something or need something you can ask Richard or I am always there." The woman said. "You can take your seat with him." She said grabbing the book from her table. Life walked to her seat next to Mister Perfect with heavy steps. She placed her books on the table and sat next to him. "Well I guess we're gonna be together from now on" The boy said playing with the tip of his pencil, a wide grin on his face as he examined her. Life ignored him and turned the pages of her book but it didn't seem to work on the ebony sitting next to her "My names Richard but you can call me Dick" Dick smiled as he tangled the pencil in his fingers. Life gave him a stupid look before saying "My name's Life and you are supposed to call me Life. I think I should spell it for you L-I-F-E. Life!" She said harshly before turning her attention to Miss Dora who was saying something about the Mughal Kings. "Hundreds of years ago…" Miss Dora said.

Even the first words were so boring. Ah! Life sinked into her seats and closed her eyes for a minute.

This was going to be a long day. (Increasing the alphabet O)

*Life of Death*

Why was she in this school? This wasn't a school; it was more like a cage of torture. Okay. Take a deep breath and think what you have gone through. Umm… getting bickered by a bunch of lousy cheerleaders, Then casting a spell to get revenge AKA breaking Dad's first rule but hey they were asking for it!, Then meeting a girl who has good taste in friends, After that running through the hall way and getting late for your first class in your new school, Meeting a teacher who is just so sweet that it might make you vomit. Oh and the most important thing getting a weird boy who just wouldn't shut up no matter how much you try to insult him sitting next to you. Well… Life Gina Crock, Death, the daughter of Sportsmaster and Gina Crock a dark magician couldn't ask for more.

This was the fourth class and Life was bored out of her mind. She started thinking about last night's encounter with Batman and Robin. She couldn't help but grin on the reaction of Robin's face. Then she started looking out of the window. She wished she could go out there and break someone's bones or maybe she could cause some trouble or maybe saving a stupid kitten from a tree might do the trick. Anything sounded good. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't sense the teacher's eyes getting locked on her. Dick glanced at the teacher before whispering "Life" from the corner of his mouth. The raven haired girl ignored. "Life" He mumbled again. Still no response. Dick nudged her by his shoulder breaking the stream of her thoughts. "What is it?" She said glaring at him. In response Dick pointed to look up with his eyeballs. At first, she didn't understand but then she looked up.

She was an old woman in her thirties, Goofy glasses on her eyes, Wrinkle filled cheeks and white hair tied in a bun. Life swallowed a curse in her throat. The woman, whose name was, Miss. Battleaxe looked at the empty notebook infront of the teen. Life could've sworn her eyes turned into stones there. "You look like your new here?" Miss. Battleaxe asked as venom dropped from her voice. "Yes Madam" Life said, calmly. "I suppose you already have notes like Mr. Grayson has?" She said, smirking. Oh so that's was he wouldn't shut up because he's already done his work. Life thought. "I've asked you something Miss. Gina" Miss Battleaxe said as her eyes narrowed at her notebook. Damn! Even with those glasses she could read clearly. "Uh… Yeah I guess?" Life said, unsure what to say. Miss. Battleaxe gave a creepy smile as she tapped her fingers on the younger girl's desk. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind solving this equation".

Life gave her a weird look. Miss. Battleaxe's lips brought themselves up into a straight line. "Solve Question number 4 of the Exercise 7.4" The woman said as she placed a chalk infront of the girl. Life got up from her seat, picked up the chalk and walked to the black board with the book in her hand. Miss. Battleaxe nonchalantly started roaming in the room, a book braced in her hand as she carefully read it. Everyone was busy as they all tried to solve the equation on their notebooks. Each and every head was down except for the ebony haired boy who sat on his seat, his eyes locked at the raven that was standing near the black board.

Life looked at the book and sighed. Man did she hate Math! She always hated the dreaded subject and would end up getting marks even less than average in it. Life bit her lip. The question was so difficult. Even seeing it made her headache. How was she supposed to know what this stupid algebra meant! If she ever met the guy who created it, oh she was going to shoot a bullet straight through his brain. She was thinking that she'll probably get detention for lying and not paying attention in class. Ah! But it was the first day of this stupid school! Daddy would be so disappointed. She glanced at the question one more time when something hit the side of her forehead though it wasn't painful; she looked around only to find a paper airplane lying infront of her feet. She picked it up and unfolded it. To her surprise it was the answer of the problem. Life looked around and stopped when it met the Math Geek, only to find him winking at her.

Life gave Dick a thanking smile and quickly started writing on the board. The chalk went up and down, right and left, it gave a clicking sound as it touched the black board. Hurriedly, she finished the solution as it touched the end of the board. "Done Madam" She said turning around and crumpling the paper in her hand. Miss Battleaxe raised her head ready to insult her and give her detention but when she looked at the board, her eyes widened behind her glasses, she didn't believe what she saw. She rubbed her eyes and again stared at the board, checking for the fourth time that the answer was correct. Not sure, what to say she cleared her throat and talked as her eyes didn't left the board, checking for any mistake. "Mr. Grayson is the answer correct?" She asked, curiously, adjusting her glasses on her nose. "Yes Madam Battleaxe." Dick replied grinning. Life smiled at her teacher, the piece of paper behind her back. The old lady cleared her throat before saying "You can take your seat." Life happily walked to her seat and she completely ignored the grin that the blue eyed boy was giving her.

The bell rang and everyone got up to go to their other class. Life picked up her bag, just when she heard someone cough. Life's head tilted upward. Her silver eyes met with blue. "So, can I see your schedule?" Dick asked a smirk on his lips. "Yeah sure" Life replied dryly as they both walked out of the class. She pulled out her schedule and threw it in the air. Dick grabbed it and began reading it, as a smile lit up his face. "Looks like we have the same schedule…" He said shoving it infront of her face. "G-R-E-A-T!" Life growled.

What did she have to do to get rid of him?

Dick completely ignored her and handed it back to her. "So…?" He said, trying to break the ice. "Who's your favorite super hero?" He asked, knowing that she was going to say Batman. I mean come on! All Gothamies loved Batman. "I don't like super heroes" She answered, not showing any concern. At this, Dick went silent for a moment, he then once again opened his mouth "Okay… So… what do you think about Robin?" He asked, trying to act casual. Life raised an eyebrow "Who?" Dick nearly fell to the ground at her response. "Robin! The boy wonder" He said scratching the back of his head. "Oh that!" Life smiled at the last encounter with him, the image of bat symbols dancing in her head. She couldn't help but laugh. "Well… I really don't like Bird Boy that much"

Dick twitched at the nick name. "I really like him" He said, calmly. She gave him a stupid look before saying "Oh come on Rick!"

"It's Dick!" He corrected her. "Yeah! Whatever…" She just rolled her eyes as she swayed her hand in the air as if she didn't care. "I mean who would like a boy jumping around in a stupid tight spandex just to show how muscular he is" She said, dropping her shoulders. Dick could feel his cheeks turning red at what she said. "Uh…Uh… so um... you like villains?" He tried to ask but his voice stuttered. He knew his cheeks were red. "Hmm…" Life closed her eyes as she thought about it. "The Joker's pretty cool…" Dick's body trembled as he heard his _'uncle J's_ name. "You like The Joker!" He said, horrified. "Yeah… I guess" She shrugged in response. Dick shook his head. She was different from the others. He didn't know anyone in his school who liked villains more than superheroes rather than being a fan of Joker. "Do you like protégés?" He said, thinking that she might say Aqualad, Speedy. "There sidekicks" Life corrected him.

Man! Did he just hate the word Sidekick.

"No one in particular." She answered. "Oh come on, tell one?" He said, in hope that she might say his name. "I don't remember their names" She countered. Dick's eyebrows joined as he swallowed "Well there's Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash and Robin" He said his name lastly that she may choose it. He didn't mention M'Gann a hundred percent sure that she wouldn't know about her. "What was the last one you said?" She said, as if lost in thought. Dick's heart bounced in his chest. "Robin" He said smiling. The next words that came from her mouth made him want to cry. "No, no the second last?" She said. "Kid Flash?" He said it more like a question. "Is'nt his name Flash. Jr?" She goofily looked at him. He mentally face palmed but he let out a chuckle that no one got his best friend's name right. "Ahun." "Well… I guess super speed is sort of cool?" She said slyly. She examined his facial expressions. Life mentally chuckled that she was just playing with his head.

At once, the black haired beauty stopped in her tracks. "Aren't we supposed to go to Chemistry class?" She said, crossing her arms on her chest. Dick smiled in response. "Well I already have notes so we got the fifth period free" He said cheerfully. Life raised an eyebrow before sighing. She opened her eyes and glared at him "Correcction!** You** have notes,** I **don't!" She said the words with pure anger. "Weeellll…" Dick said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll just give you the photo state it for you." He said only to see the raven glare at him. "Or you can go and hear the boring lectures…" He said as he smiled slyly. Life's eyes widened as she thought about hearing the teacher nag about the models of atoms. She at once walked towards him. "You're going to give me the notes right?" She said, grey eyes looking straight into the blue ones. "You have my word" He said, placing a hand on his chest. Life rolled her eyes in response.

Okay, so he helped her out then he was going to give her notes so it wasn't wrong to be a bit nice with him right? Life thought.

"So who's your favorite villain?" She asked as they entered an empty hall way. Dick was a bit shocked at her sudden behavior but then he smiled, thinking that maybe they could get along. "I guess I like Death" He said as he remembered the magician. Even though he had a score to settle with her but her powers and her combat was worth complementing. Life would've choked if she was eating something but she wasn't so it didn't give a good effect. "D-D-Death?" She said stuttering a bit. Dick didn't pay any attention to how weird her voice was sounding. "She is pretty cute" He said closing his eyes as he tried to remember last night incident. Life could definitely feel the temperature rise and she knew that her cheeks were red but she shook her head trying to get rid of the statement that was bouncing in her mind.

"Where are we going?" She asked, changing the topic as they reached a door. Dick smiled before opening the door and giving a gesture to enter it. "Ladies first" Life walked in and nearly fainted because of the scene infront of her.

It couldn't be, it just couldn't be… Oh but it was… Her nightmare was right infront of her.

It was the library!

Dick quickly followed behind. Life was still recovering from the horror when an old lady stepped beside her. "Why hello Mr. Grayson! What a pleasant surprise!" The librarian exclaimed with happiness. "Oh and you've brought a friend. How sweet" She said eyeing Life. Life still wasn't sure what was happening when Dick came beside her. "Hi Madam Linda how are you?" He said cheerfully. "Oh I am just fine dear, just working you know?" Miss. Linda said as she placed some books on her desk. The old woman let out a sigh and stretched her arms. She looked at Life who was standing there uncomfortably. "Hello sweetie! I believe you a friend of Mr. Grayson?" Miss. Linda asked. Life nodded her head in agreement. "Mr. Grayson if your free will you kindly stay here? I need to go to the Principal, some library business." Miss. Linda said. "Sure. Me and Life are free!" Dick said joyfully. Life hand an urge to slap him on the neck but she just smiled at the old lady holding back her desire.

"Ah. Thank you. I'll be back in next period" Miss. Linda said as she hurriedly walked to the door. "Oh and dear." She looked at the girl. "Yes Madam" Life said, worriedly. "That's a very sweet name you have there" She smiled at the younger girl. Life only blushed in response. "Ah… Thank you… Miss" Dick snickered but stopped when he received a glare from the girl.

Miss. Linda exited the office. Life felt a relief when there were no longer the sounds of the woman's footsteps. The teen helped herself on the desk and pulled out an apple from her bag. Dick went to the C section to see some books. The girl pulled an apple out from her bag and began to eat. She was starting to feel hungry so she hurriedly ate the apple. When she had fully gobbled it down and took the last bite, a bright blue light was shot out of nowhere. The world at one turned dark and it took a few minutes for her to think what just happened.

That dweeb took snapped a picture of her.

She looked at the C section with hatred as she heard a cackle. She threw what was left of the apple in the trash bin and jogged towards the place. She looked behind from a shelf to see him snickering as Dick typed something on his Smartphone.

He was so doomed!

Life silently walked towards him until she was one and a half feet away from him. She cleared her throat inorder to show her presence.

Can't risk the secret identity now can we?

Dick at once turned around startled by the sound. She was standing right behind him, glaring daggers at him. Dick didn't know what to worry about? About her being angry or the fact that she approached him so silently and he didn't know it. He was a Bat! Bats were the one to sneak on people not the other way around! He felt a bit relax that Bruce wasn't around or else he was in for a good lecture of being aware of your surroundings.

"Uh…" He said completely sounding stupid. "This is the second time you nearly blinded me!" Life said harshly. "Ah… I don't recall anything?" He said smirking. "Don't worry Rick! I'll make sure you remember" Life said as venom dripped from her voice.

Oh she was going to enjoy this.

"It's Dick" Dick reminded her. "As if I care!" She grunted. She extended her hand before saying "Now be a good boy and delete the pictures" She ordered him. "Oh yeah" Dick leaned in close to her. "I like being a bad boy" He said as his eyebrows wiggled and he flashed a smile. Life didn't care she tried to snatch the phone from him. And the next things that happened Life couldn't properly fix them in. She was now lying on the ground, her hand turned bent behind her back with a weight on top of her. "Not so tough now are we?" Dick smirked, as he pressed her to the ground.

Okay, she wasn't going to hold back anymore.

She quickly kicked him backwards with her leg. Dick got up a bit surprised when suddenly he was pinned to the shelf, a few books fell because of the jerk. "Now, what were you saying?" She said pinning him harder to the shelf. Dick's eyes widened he couldn't believed what the hell just happened? "Now delete those photos or else I am going to break you're your cell phone!" She commanded. "Alright! Alright! You win just let go of me" Dick said even though he could fight back. She let go of the raven. He looked at her before deleting the photo. "Can I keep the first one?" He said with puppy dog eyes. Life nearly laughed but seeing those eyes only made her heart melt a little. "No, Dick" She refused. Dick smirked before saying "Looks like you finally got my name right" Life blushed but seeing him pin her so easily to the ground impresses her a bit. "I guess, you can keep the first one" She tilted her head before laughing. "As a memorial for our friendship"

Dick smiled and he could already see her and Babs laughing. Oh and one more thing came to his mind:

He was going to ask Alfred if he could loosen up his costume.

**A\N: Well that took a lot of time but since Holidays have started I am going to update faster. **

**Happy Holidays Guys!**

**Question Of The Chapter:**

_Q. Who is Kaldur'r real father?_

_(Only true YJ fans will answer)_


	4. A not so-asterous night

**A\N: Hi guyzzz… Thanks 4 your sweet reviews. Anywho I want to make something's clear as in Life is NOT Paula's daughter. She is Gina's- who was a magician- daughter. Now enough spoiling:**

**Animegal1357: You're correct. Thanks for taking interest in my fic.**

**Readingisdabest: You are correct. I'm guessing you love YJ **

**Wheeljacksgirl: Thanks for taking the time and reading this. You are correct… Kaldur's Dad is Black Manta… **

…

_*Life of Death*_

**|Gotham City**

**|8****th**** July 20:03EDT**

The magician sat on her bed, a pencil in her hand as she chewed its tip, a hairbrush combed her wet hair by itself as she stared the notebook infront of her with her grey eyes " Nurt epag" Life stared at the notebook as the page turned itself. Sighing, the raven filled in some answers which she assumed were incorrect, she did the easy questions first, leaving the difficult ones for later. When Miss. Battleaxe gave homework she made sure that it was long and hard. Life was never good at Math no wonder why she sometimes failed in the dreaded subject. Sometimes she wished that she could cast a spell that would make her pencil write by itself and she wouldn't have to go through this all. Soon the mistress of magic founded herself in the world of thoughts, she thought about her two new friends.

When Life told her Dad about her 'new friends' Lawrence was very happy and praised her daughter by telling her that he was proud of her that she had made friends with the Commissioner's daughter and the ward of the multi billionaire Bruce Wayne, However, the young assassin had her own opinion, she hadn't made friends with them for their statuses or money rather she had grown to like them because of their personalities.

Barbara never acted like that she was the daughter of Jim Gordon; she never threatened anyone that she could send them to jail or took any advantage of her Father's rank. Hey, she wouldn't even say anything to the idiots who called her _charity case_ instead she would just teasingly smile at them in response.

Dick had a totally different story. He was the ward of the multi-billionaire, the richest person in whole Gotham, Bruce Wayne. When Babs told her that Life couldn't believe her ears, Dick wasn't stupid, mean, and arrogant or had a brain of a size of a peanut like Life had expected him to be. He wasn't like the other snobby rich kids. No, Richard Grayson was nice, kind, smart and funny. He was so different (even he was a fan boy of Robin) but he was great and more than the magician's expectations, something the others couldn't see in him.

Life leaned backwards and folded her arms behind her head. She wore a pair of shorts and a sweat shirt, letting out a yawn she turned on the comfortable bed. That's when her eyes landed on the yellow belt that sneaked from the clothes lying on the floor. Life reached out her hand but the belt was farther away for her to grip. Life refused to get off the bed; she leaned forward, trying to keep her balance from falling she grabbed the belt and pulled it closer. Her grey eyes examined it before opening it. Inside, there were Bird-a-rangs, smoke bombs, a grappling gun, computer chips and other weird things. She stared at them when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Life, you in there girl?" Lawrence asked from behind the door.

Life fell to the ground as she couldn't control the force of gravity attracting her body. She at once, hid the things under the bed before sitting back on the bed, opening her notebook infront of her. "Yeah Daddy" Life said as she opened the cap of her pen. The door opened and Lawrence stepped in. "Good to see my Pretty Girl busy in her homework" Lawrence said in his cocky accent before sitting on the corner of the bed. Life didn't look up; she just acted like as if she was thinking for the answer. "Do ya need any help darli'n?" Lawrence asked as he bent forward to the notebook. "No Daddy I can do it" Life answered, narrowing her eyes at the algebraic equation. "Well, Pretty Girl you could do this later cause we've got some business tonight" Lawrence said as he got up from the bed. Life cocked her head upward, a grin on her face as she looked innocently at the blonde man as if not understanding what he was saying. "Don't play dumb girl! Hurry up and get ready. You've got only ten minutes" Lawrence smirked, closing the door behind him.

Life quickly sprang out of bed. A smirk playing on her lips as she chanted "Emit ot yrt tuo eth wen kool" All at once, a smoke covered her body and cleared as it left her wearing her costume. Death cracked her knuckles and stretched getting ready for the mission. Her eyes went to the mirror where she saw a girl of curly black hair and grey eyes. Death couldn't help but to think about the comment Dick had made at school.

_She is pretty cute._

The assassin shook her head. She wasn't supposed to think like this, she wasn't _cute_ she was _deadly_! How dare he say that about her! But she didn't know why she founded the comment flattering. Not knowing why she walked to her dressing table and lifted up the eye liner and applied it to her eyes. Death closed her eyes for a brief second before opening them; the girl was a bit surprised that it made her grey pupils so prominent. Then she put on the perfume, she sneezed as the air was filled with the lovely fragrance. Death grunted, she never liked _Girl-y_ smell but something was provoking her to do so.

Sighing, the young assassin walked to the window, opened it and jumped down before running to the empty street. It was only 8:34 PM but Gotham was already dark and silent which was totally normal for it. "I'm here Daddy" Death said as she leaned on the side pole. A man came out of the shadows with two motorbikes at his side. "What took ya so long?" Sportsmaster growled. "Nothing, can we go now?" Death tried to cover the topic. "What da ya…hmm…" Sportsmaster inhaled deeply before a smirk made its way on his hidden lips. "Well…well…well who're we tri'n to impress here?" He raised an eyebrow as he grinned deviously. "I don't know what you're talking about." Death just shrugged. "Aw c'me on Pretty Girl tell me! I mean you're wear'in make up and the last time I checked you hated being Girl-y" Sportsmaster grinned as he got up on the motorcycle. "I am telling you Daddy its nothing. I was just in the mood" Death answered as she got up on the second vehicle. "Are ya sure this doesn't involve a certain bird?" Sportsmaster said teasingly. Death totally ignored her Father's comment and accelerated the vehicle "Hey, Daddy I'll race you to Happy Harbor" The raven smirked as she picked up the speed and raced down the street.

Sportsmaster felt a bit worried. He knew his _Little Girl _who took a lot of interest in archers and he didn't want his Pretty Girl to do the same mistake as her step sister. "Ah... Jade" He sighed as he followed the teen. There was no way he was going to let the girl win the race. "You still didn't answer me Death!" He chuckled as he heard a huff from a distance.

…  
_*Life of Death*_

__**|Happy Harbor**

**|21:09 EDT**

Robin walked through the deserted streets, whistling happily. He was in his civvies and today had been a great day for him. Today, M'gann had made coconut cookies and he just loved them so he ate nearly all of them (before a certain speedster had gobbled them down). If you're wondering why he was in Happy Harbor and why was he roaming through the streets the blame it on the malfunctioning of the Zeta beams. He couldn't go to Gotham by them. He wanted to stay at Mt. Justice but Batman had ordered him to come immediately. Happy Harbor was a place which matched its name; it was a good place, there were hardly any crime scenes here. You don't have to be on your guard thinking that the next moment you would be surrounded by muggers and have a gun pointed on your forehead. This place was really quite and happy. Sometimes Robin would wish if Gotham could be like this but some wishes couldn't come true now could they?

Just then something clicked the bird's mind and he nearly face palmed. He needed to go home and do his Math homework or else he would get a good beating from Miss. Battleaxe and being one of her students he never wanted to face the wrath of that creepy teacher. Robin ran to a corner of a building before reappearing in his Robin suit.

_Sometimes wearing your costume inside your clothes had an advantage._

The Boy Wonder shot a grappling gun and swung upwards. He cackled as he swung from roof top to roof top. He just loved being Robin.  
…

**|Happy Harbor**

**|21: 12 EDT**

The villains walked down the alley as the younger one bickered bitterly. "You cheated Daddy" Death said in range of anger. "No I didn't, you're just too slow" Sportsmaster smiled at the teen who continued to be mad. Death growled angrily as she began to walk faster. "Looks like someone's in a bad mood" Sportsmaster said, still smirking. Death didn't respond. "Hey Daddy. Where're we going anyway?" The magician asked. "There's our stop Pretty Girl" Sportsmaster answered as they stopped at a building.

The board read clearly:** Wayne Industry for nuclear tech.**

Death raised an eyebrow. "You see Pretty Girl the Light needs some good quality tech and what could be better than the Wayne Technology?" Sportsmaster said as he jumped to the other side of the fence. Death followed her father. "I'll go and you two are gonna to stay here" Sportsmaster said as he tightened the grip on his mace. "Ah… dad there's only me" Death pointed out. Sportsmaster sighed "Oh you have yet to learn more my dear" Death had no idea what was her father saying. "You can come out now" He said as his eyes narrowed somewhere in the thin air. Suddenly, there was an immature laugh, a bit which the evil villain does in the movies. A red smoke appeared and when it cleared away, a boy with black horn like hair and pointy fingers, a complexion fair as snow and dark black pupils as if no life was present in them appeared. Death could feel an energy coming out of him but there was something different about it, it had a desire, an urge, a feeling as if it wanted to spread _chaos._

Sportsmaster expressions hardened before he turned to his daughter "Pretty Girl this is Klarion, the chaos lord and Klarion this is Death, my daughter" He introduced them to each other. "This is the girl you told us about… hmm… well... Hello little magician" Klarion said as he examined her from head to toe. "Hi?" Death greeted awkwardly. She didn't know why but she had this bad feeling about this guy. "You see Pretty Girl, Klarion knows a lot about that mumbo jumbo stuff so I asked if he could help you to cope with your powers" Sportsmaster looked at the teen that was sending glares at him. "Wow Dad… that's just awesome" Death said dryly as she refused to curse.

_This guy was __**creepy**__, with a big__** C**__! How did her Dad expect her to be trained by this weirdo!_

"Well I'll be goi'n and if I need your help then I'll just call you" Sportsmaster said as he climbed the building before disappearing from sight. Death just looked at the building when she felt something in her feet. She looked down to find an orange tabby cat rubbing its fur with her legs. She picked the cat up and brought it to her eye level "Hey there Kitty Kat" She smiled at the feline creature.

_Wait! Since when did cats have red eyes?_

She was thinking an answer when she felt an arm wrap around her waist "Hmm… it seems Teekl likes you. Well that's quite odd she doesn't like strangers" Klarion said as he gave her a smile. One thing that Life really hated was people being touchy with her. She really liked her privacy and didn't let anyone interfere it. Something, Richard Grayson had learned the hard way. "Umm… Yeah" She said shrugging him off. Klarion smiled, he didn't know why but he liked her. "It seems that you're a dark magician. I thought their race had vanquished. I guess I was wrong; for all we know you must be the last one…" He floated closer to her. "Yes sir" She said in agreement, not showing any signs that she was shocked by the discovery. "Ah! Please don't call me sir. Just call me Klarion" He corrected her. Death forced a fake smile "Yes…um Klarion" Klarion picked Teekle up and began to scratch her fur. That's when he inhaled a lot of air. "I really do like you're perfume" He said as if lost in a trance.

Death really wanted to slap herself for putting that stupid perfume on but just cursed under her breath. "You know that you're called dark for a reason" He said, a creepy smirk playing on his lips. "There called dark because they are evil. They take joy in others misery and sorrows. The love to cause destruction and find quite enjoyment in it, Much like me" He purred. "Umm… Okay?" Death cocked her head. "Any who… you're names Death right?" He asked. The raven nodded in response. "You're name is just purr-fect for your kind" He said, taking a big inhale one more. That's when Teekl began to meow. "What is it you stupid cat?" Klarion growled at the feline in his arms. "Don't dare to move" A voice came from behind. Both of them turned to see a group of guards aiming their guns at them. Klarion just gave the young assassin a look before saying "Would you do the honor?" "Yes Sir" Death gave a nod as she pulled out her knives and dashed towards the men. "This looks interesting doesn't it Teekl?" Klarion smirked as he observed the magician.

"Mraun meht" Death casted a spell. The guns suddenly fell to the ground; the look the men gave made Klarion laugh. Death threw the daggers causing one of them to pin to the tree, Death came in closed and raised her fist, hitting him on the head, making him scream. The guards all at once tried to take the thirteen year old out but she was too fast for them. Death straightened her crossbow (from who knows where she got it) before shooting tranquillizers at the guards. Then fighting them straight, knocking them out cold. She stood there, sighing.

_It was quite hard to find a worthy opponent these days._

Death began to dust off the something from her clean costume muttering something under her breath. Klarion was quite amused; he bit his lip as if deciding something. "Well little magician you've done an outstanding job. You're father trained you quite well" Klarion said as he touched her shoulder, grinning. Death seriously wanted to say: Get lost weirdo! But he belonged from The Light and her dad working for the Light she had no option

"Umm… I think I should go and check out the surroundings maybe there're more of them. You know, just trying to be safe here" The mistress of magic said as she walked to the fence and sprang away from it. Leaving a grinning witch boy, "Meow!" Teekle spoke pushing the lord of chaos away from his thoughts. "I know Teekle, she is impressive" Klarion grins got wider as he rubbed his chin.

…  
_*Life of Death*_

Sometimes, Life really hated her life and these were those times. She had homework to complete at home which wasn't the most of her worries when her Dad just had to drag her into this. Klarion was powerful she could feel it but he needed to meet a psychiatrist. That guy was really weird and had some issues to work on. Death rolled her eyes at the thought as she grabbed a pole and performed a flip. She really liked doing this; she liked to feel the air. She knew she would never fall because she would always fly upward.

Sometimes, the magician missed her mother. She was only 7 when her mother died because of cancer, only if her mother was here, she would teach her to use her magic and she would learn it happily but when Klarion told her that she was the last one remaining she couldn't help to feel sorry for herself. She only had her Dad and he meant everything to her that's why she would work hard, that's why she would learn to fight, that's why she would give her best when she sparred with him even if it was painful, even if it made her bleed, even if she would cry, even if she missed her mother at that time she would do it! She would do it for her Father to be happy.

Death landed on a roof top, her head down before she looked upward "What're you doing here?"

…

_*Life of Death*_

Robin was jumping from building to building. He was lost in thought, he had homework to do and judging by the time he would make it home for enough time to complete it. Robin thought about inviting Babs and Life for dinner on the weekend. He wanted to spend some time with his friends especially Life. Life gave him a chilly feeling when she told him that she was a fan of the Joker. Couldn't it be Penguin? Poison Ivy? Two Face but all she had to choose was Joker! Robin cringed as a vision of the crowbar came in his head. Shaking his head, he let out a chuckle when he remembered telling Alfred that he wanted to loosen up his costume, Alfred didn't say anything but the questioning look he gave him said it all. Even Bruce asked him if there was something wrong. Hey, even the team noticed it.

Letting out a chuckle, he landed on aroof top, his head in a bowing position but when he raised it up he couldn't help but say "What're you doing here?"  
…

_*Life of Death*_

_Okay, sometimes people found themselves in weird situations and this was exactly the situation._

Robin looked at the girl infront of him.

Death looked at him awkwardly.

"What're you doing here?" They both said in union. A silence fell making the situation even weirder. "Aren't you supposed to be in Gotham?" Death asked breaking the silence. "Heroes have no limits to be anywhere" Robin answered her. "Well I guess you need to get going cause this ain't your town" Death said harshly. She was a distance away from the Wayne Industry and her Dad would take a lot of time if he wanted o get here. "This isn't your town either!" Robin shot back. Death gritted her teeth who did this loser think he was?

"You're Daddy must be worried about you. You really need to head home if you know what's good for you" The girl cocked her head, giving a teasing smile. "Not now, I've got some things to settle with you" Robin said as he got in a fighting stance. The magician laughed in response. "No Birdie, I think you should really be heading home if you want to save the dignity you've left" Robin cracked his knuckle as he narrowed his eyes "What? Are you afraid of me?" He said, oh he was going to get his revenge.

_Did that idiot just call her a coward?_

Death growled in anger. "You wanna dance Boy Blunder?" She hissed. "Get ready to get your butt kicked" Robin snapped. "That was my favorite belt you took" He added. Death just grinned as she raised her hands.

_She's a magician dude! Think something!_

Robin smirked as an idea hit him "I've got a deal" He said a grin dancing on his face. Death just looked at him confusingly. "No powers and no gadgets! Just two one on one fight" He said looking at her expressions. Death had nothing better to do and she wasn't going back to that crazy guy so she just smiled before saying "Deal! No powers, no gadgets just a simple hand to hand combat" Robin gave a smirk before aiming his punch at her. Death quickly dodged and kicked him but he was so fast. Robin easily flipped backwards and tried to push her down. Death grabbed his arm and threw him over; trying to throw him out of the building but Robin made a graceful landing and tried to Karate chop her, Death however knowing the exact technique sprang up and punching him, aiming at the heart. That's when Robin got the chance he, pinned the magician to the ground. Sitting on her stomach "Who are you and what's your relation with Sportsmaster?" He demanded, furiously. Death just glared at him before pulling her leg up and kick him off her. Now she was on the top "You know I could ask you same thing. Like what eye color you have?" She said as she stared at his domino mask as if trying to find a smallest hint of color but the white lenses refused to show her.

Robin could feel his cheeks burn, her face was centimeters way from hers. If he could only tilt his head upwards—what the hell was he thinking? He shouldn't be thinking like that! He didn't want to get the same relation Bruce and Selina shared. Even if he had a great chance but still... He pushed her off before flipping backwards. Death jumped back, a determined look in her grey eyes. The both of them had the same power, they were equally matched but Robin didn't want to lose.

Robin tightened his fist as he threw a punch at her. His fist made a direct contact with her nose making a cracking sound as Death let out a painful shriek. She grabbed her nose as she had a difficulty in keeping her balance. From previous experience she knew that her nose was broken but it wasn't that badly injured, Sure it was injured enough to cause it to bleed but she couldn't lose, what will she tell to her father?

Her eyes filled with anger, Death raised her punch sending it to his right eye. Robin let out a gasp of pain; he backed away from her a hand on his eye and knew for sure that he had a black eye. Robin rubbed his eye as the vision of it got a bit blurry.

_This was enough!_

Death raised her hand, a small stream of blood coming from her nose that made way to her lips hidden behind the mask. Where Robin stood, lay a rope in a small distance. Death looked at it before chanting "Yknas Epor" The rope flew into the air and began to tie Robin up like an anaconda would tie its prey before eating. Robin couldn't move his hands didn't reach his utility belt; he looked up at the Magician who wiped the blood from her hand. Death looked at Robin her eyes filled with hatred as she walked closer to him. She grabbed his collar, her knuckles white. "Hey we made a deal!" Robin said as he glared at her through the domino mask. "You're deal just expired!" Death snapped in anger.

… 

_*Life of Death*_

Robin looked at the girl who paced infront of him "Hmm… what to do? Just what to do with you?" Death said in a sing song voice. Robin wasn't that much afraid of her, he was much more afraid of Miss. Battleaxe it was getting late. "If you're going to try something then would you please hurry up?" He asked bitterly. Death tightened her fists as she brought it to his face "You know, you've got a big mouth Bird Brain" She waving her fist infront of his face. "I know" She said, cheerfully as she snapped her fingers and a crowbar came into her hand. Robin swallowed hard. "Wow you're going to beat me with a crowbar? How cliché. Been there done. That" He said but he felt a chill down his spine when she raised it in the air aiming it towards him. That's when she stopped "Hello" Death said through the com link. "Where the hell are you?" Sportsmaster barked in the link. "Umm… I'm sort of busy…" Death replied. "I don't care get here now!" Sportsmaster yelled in anger causing the girl to flinch. "I'll be right there" She said as the crowbar vanished. She gave Robin a dirty look before she backed away "This isn't over" She said, snapping her fingers and the rope began to untangle himself from him. Robin grabbed a bird-a-rang but when he looked upwards she was already gone. "So that's how it feels like" He said feeling sorry for his teammates.

**A\N: Wow! That was loooooooooooooooooong….. Right I was going to write more but I'm really tired. See you all later Oh and I am making a poll for whom to pair Life with: Robin or Kid Flash or Superboy.**

**Question of the chapter:**

_Q. If you met a clone of yourself what would be your reaction?_


	5. A terrible memory

**A\N: Aw… guys I feel so loved because of you all…. C: I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**WARNING****: This chapter is a bit sadness.**

**Animegal1357: Thanks for your review dear. I took your vote in account but it would be better if you vote on the pole though. Lolzzz you must be really freaked out if you get a clone C;**

**Oh my Batman is that Spitfire: I took your vote in account. Thanks for reading this dear. **

**Readingisdabest: Wow… I guess you and me feel the same! Don't worry Artemis is sure to come cause this AUish that means it has a hint of AU and everything else is canon. Your clone must be really happy with you C:**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_*Life of Death*_

**|Gotham City**

**|23:36 EDT**

Death walked into the house as her father bragged her about doing whatever what he says. Death wasn't paying that much attention, her nose was still bleeding but through the mask that only showed off her eyes and the upper part of her face it was hard to see any signs of a broken nose. Sportsmaster was very angry and he was shouting on her all the way back, not even paying any attention when she would wipe something from her lips or let out a small moan. "I told you to stay there but you didn't listen to me" Sportsmaster said as he took of his mask. Death only grunted in response. "Klarion was so displeased that you left him there" Lawrence glared at the teen that jumped on the sofa. "I needed you to help me but who knows where you had gotten lost!" He said, still angry. Death just sunk into the sofa. "Are you listening to me?" He yelled, causing the magician to quiver with fear. "Yeah Daddy" She replied. "No, you're not and why aren't you chang'in?" Lawrence asked his voice still loud. Death just looked at her father before pulling of the mask.

Lawrence was a bit taken back by what he saw. A trail of blood made its way from the side if her nose to her lip but the girl looked like as if nothing had happened. "Life, what happened?" He asked as he came in close and lifted her chin to examine the injury. "I met Bird Brain" Life answered, her face facing the ceiling as he lifted her chin. "That pest!" Lawrence growled. "Yeah! Me and he had pretty bad fight and…." Life didn't complete her sentence. "That bastard did this do you? Next time when I meet him I'll make sure I skin that bird alive!" The blonde man gritted his teeth. Life opened her mouth to say more when "And I can't believe you lost to that moron… I thought I trained you well but I was definitely wrong" Lawrence said as he crossed his arms on his chest. "No Dad. I gave him a good beating" Life said, her eyes filled with anger. "And that would be?" Lawrence raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm sure I gave him a black eye and I was going to beat him to pulp but you called me in so I didn't get the chance" Life pouted with a slight expression of anger. Lawrence didn't say anything; he just went into the kitchen and brought a first aid box.

"Now hold still Pretty Girl" He said as he began applying a medicine. Life gasped when the cold spirit made contact with her nose. "It just wouldn't stop bleeding" The blonde man cocked his head. "Ow! Wait Daddy" Life said as she leaned backwards. She then put a finger on her nose "Laeh ti" She spoke and it stopped bleeding. Lawrence smiled before putting a tape on it. "There now off to bed" He said turning on the TV. Life got off the couch and went up stairs as she said yawning "See you tomorrow Daddy". "G'night Sweetheart" Lawrence said, flipping channels.

He turned his head towards the stairs when he heard a

"Damn it!"

_Life realized that she didn't do her Math homework._

_*Life of Death*_

When Robin entered the manor he wasn't in a good shape. He tried to tip toe out off the lounge when he heard Alfred's voice "Master Richard! It is such pleasant to you. Where were you?" The ninja stopped on his tracks, he forgot that Alfred too belonged from the family of Bats. He wasn't that worried when he heard Bruce's voice "Dick, you there?" Robin turned around, smiling weakly as he met his guardian's gaze. "Where were you?" Bruce asked his eyes narrowed. "Umm... can I talk later? I need to change" Robin said as he gestured towards his uniform. Bruce just stared at him before saying "Go up and change and then come to the kitchen" Robin nodded as he went up stairs.

Richard Grayson walked to the kitchen, wearing simple pajamas. He sat down with Bruce who had his documents in his hands as he read them carefully, a cup of tea infront.

_Why will someone drink tea at night? Oh yeah…He's a bat and he's paranoid._

Dick thought to himself as he sat next to him.

"So care to explain why you were late?" Bruce asked, not taking his eyes of the document.

"Weeelll… I sort of met someone on the way back" Dick replied, dryly.

"And that someone will be?" Bruce asked, not even glancing at the teen.

"Death" He spitted out.

"Hilarious" Bruce rolled his eyes.

"No, I seriously met Death" Dick tried to explain. Just then Alfred came in "Here's your dinner Master Richard" Alfred said placing a number of dishes infront of him. "Did you make cookies?" Dick asked hopefully, after that fight, he needed some sugar.

"Well, of course Master Richard I made co—Oh my goodness Master Richard what happened to your eye!" Alfred screamed causing Bruce to startle. "What're you talking about?" Rick asked, worriedly. Alfred opened a small mirror and showed the boy his reflection.

Dick screamed before falling off his chair, his right eye had a huge purple patch surrounding it. "My face! My beautiful face!" Dick exclaimed as he looked at the mirror. Bruce had an urge to laugh when he said _Beautiful_. "That idiot! She ruined my face" The raven said, venom dropping from his voice as he got up on his chair. "How did you get this Master Richard?" Alfred asked, worriedly. "I had a meeting with Death on the way home" He said, angrily.

"You're talking about that girl we met in the museum? That magician right?" Bruce said as he looked at his son's damaged eye.

"She isn't a magician! She's a witch" Dick cried with anger.

"Master Richard! How dare you call a lady a witch" Alfred yelled at the boy. "She nearly killed me and you're taking her side?" Dick was astonished. "Whatever she did to you is her fault but don't dare call names on a lady, gentlemen never do such things" Alfred said his eyes narrowed at the teenager. Dick just huffed in response. Bruce wanted to laugh so badly but being The Batman, he didn't. "Well, at least I gave her a taste of her own medicine" Dick smirked as he ate his dinner. Bruce raised an eyebrow at his protégé. "What did you do?" He said, still worried. "Me oh! I didn't do anything I just broke her nose" Dick said, calmly taking a spoon of the soup.

Bruce's face went stiff for a second before he looked at the butler who looked like as if he was about to explode. "**Master Richard!** How dare you break that innocent girl's nose!?" Alfred said, his face gone red with anger. Dick just gave him a weird look; he had never seen Alfred so angry in his life. "Innocent? She isn't innocent! She's a villain for crying out loud" Dick said, voice filled with venom. "I do not know the next time you shall meet her. You will apologize." Alfred stated. "But…" Dick tried to make him understand. "No buts Master Richard. You shall say sorry. The face of a girl is her beauty and I cannot believe that you could do such a horrible thing!" Alfred glared at him. "I… but… Bruce, you tell him?" Dick tried to get his mentor's side. Bruce flinched uncomfortably. One thing he had learned from his whole life time was that never argue with Alfred. "He is right. You should be sorry for what you did." He answered. Dick just blinked at him, unbelievingly.

He couldn't believe that Batman, the hero whom all criminals feared was afraid of Alfred, the man who could hardly hurt a fly. "Wow. Thanks for the backup Bruce" Dick said sarcastically. "Any time" Bruce just took a sip of his tea. Dick just groaned with delightment.

_*Life of Death*_

**|Gotham City**

**|9****th**** July**

**|6:14 EDT**

Life sat on the chair as she played with the toast on her plate. Lawrence sat on the opposite side of the table, a newspaper infront of his face as he drank his morning coffee. Life, however, wasn't talking, she was lost in her thoughts, and she didn't even eat her breakfast. A tape was on her broken nose, which was covered by makeup so it wasn't prominent. Life wondered about her dream. She had this weird dream last night and she couldn't know what it meant.

At last, she broke the silence. "Can I ask you something Daddy?" Life said as she looked at the newspaper that was facing her.

"As long as it doesn't involve raise in pocket money or any teenager thing, you can ask me?" Lawrence said, without glancing at the raven.

"Actually, it doesn't involve neither" She said, pushing away her food. Lawrence just nodded in response; he was hardly paying any attention to the teen. "I've been having these dreams" Life explained, her eyes showing confusion. Lawrence took a sip of his coffee.

_Still not showing any interest._

"I keep seeing Mommy in them" Life said, staring on the table as if trying to burn it. Lawrence's eyes widened at the statement. "She says something about not been giving justice or things like Justice must prevail and other weird stuff" Life said, staring at the table as if she could burn it. Lawrence nearly spitted the coffee out; he jumped up and pushed the magician out of her chair. "Hurry up Pretty Girl! You're getting late for school" He said, hysterically as he pushed her out of the house. "But… but…" Life didn't get to complete her sentence when he pushed her outside and threw her bag and skateboard with her. "I've got a meeting so I won't be able to drop you. Goodbye Sweetheart" Lawrence said as he shut the door in her face.

Life just awkwardly stood there outside thinking:

_What the hell just happened!?_

"Okay… Umm… Bye Daddy!" She said, picking up her school bag and skateboard. Life walked out to the street as she threw her skateboard infront of her and jumped on it before getting out of sight.

Lawrence leaned on the door, his eyes narrowed as he thought about what her daughter said. He then walked to a picture frame; he stared at the photo of his second wife, a smile was on her face, blue eyes and curly black hair as she looked at the camera. Lawrence passed a hand through his blonde hair saying

"_Justice must prevail?_ Nice try, Gina" He growled as if thinking that she was smiling to tease him.

_*Life of Death*_

The sun shone brightly in the sky, birds chirped with happiness and Dick Grayson sat in his limousine bored out of his mind. He was in his Gotham Academy uniform as he stared out of the window. Alfred drove the car as he hummed an old tune. Time after time, he talked to the teenager sitting in the back seat. That's when the Romanian boy jumped up and began shaking Alfred. "Stop the car Alfred! Stop the car!" Alfred at once applied the brakes before turning to the boy "Good Heavens Master Richard! What happened?" Dick didn't respond, he opened the window and began waving his hand yelling "Life! Over here!"

Life at once stopped on her tracks and turned on her skateboard's wheel, her eyes searching for the source that called her name. That's when she spotted the ebony waving his hand frantically. "Hey Dick! How are ya?" She said coming close to the opened window of the limo. Her eyes more focused on the limo than the boy. "I'm great. Wow! I didn't know you could skateboard" He said, cocking his head to look at the skateboard. "Yeah… I can" She answered, nervously. "Come on in!" Dick said as he moved over to the other side. Life blinked at him.

_She could never imagine sitting in such a luxurious car! How could she now?_

"N-no thanks. I can go by myself" She said, stuttering as she tightened the grip on her bag. Dick just rolled his eyes before getting out of the car, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside. "Now, we can talk" Dick smiled at the girl who was fidgeting with her skirt. "Sure" She said trying to keep her cool. "Life meet Alfred Pennyworth, my butler. Alfred this is Life" Dick said introducing her to the old man who was smiling at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Life" Alfred said, smiling at the teen. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Pennyworth" Life said chewing the inside of her cheeks. "No! no, no! Please you shall address to me as Alfred" He corrected the girl. "Okay? Then you can call me Life too" Life said, awkwardly. "I'm afraid but that cannot be done. I shall always address to you as Miss" Alfred said as he started the car. "Ahan!" Life just raised an eyebrow. Both the teenagers' started talking as the Butler drove the car to school. Life was so observant to the surroundings that she didn't even paid any attention to the thick layer of makeup that covered Dick's eye.

_*Life of Death*_

Life and Dick walked through the hallway as they chatted about random things. "Hi guys!" Barbara greeted cheerfully. "Hey Babs" Dick said in response. "Hello Babs" Life also greeted the red head. "Did you guys hear about the Cadmus thing? The sidekicks blew it up huh?" Barbara said to the two. Dick at once got on his guard but he smiled at the two girls. "Yeah I heard about it" Life said, nonchalantly. "They say that they made a clone of Superman. They call it Superboy and that the four sidekicks broke him out" Life said, staring at the floor.

_What were those idiots thinking? Messing with the Light was bad._

Dick just swallowed before saying "Hey guys did you do your Math homework?"

"Of course! You don't want to get detention now do you?" Barbara answered. Life just bit down her lower lip. "Umm… I didn't do it" Life shrugged. Barbara's eyes widened at sentence and she was even more surprised what she heard next.

"Me neither" Dick said, rubbing the back of his neck. The both girls looked at the boy as if he had done the cruelest job in the world. "You. You. Richard John Grayson didn't do your homework?" Barbara asked, in a shocked state. Dick blushed. "S-so wh-what if I didn't do it? Life didn't do it either" He tried to make an excuse. "This isn't new that I didn't do it. Dick well, you're a bookworm. You always do your homework" Life smirked at the raven. "Well, I was busy yesterday so I didn't get the time to complete it!" Dick pouted. "And you were busy with what exactly?" Barbara raised an eyebrow.

Dick opened his mouth for an excuse when "Hey guys look! Its Charity case and circus freak" Greg laughed as he and his friends approached the trio. Greg was in the football team and exactly like the cheerleaders he was a spoiled brat. "Go away Greg!" Dick tried to brush pass them. "Aw! C'me on gypsy boots. We just wanna have some fun with you" Greg said, pushing the shorter teen away. "Well, guys look, he's with Charity case and Twinkle toes" He said and the others laughed. Life growled at the stupid nick name.

Yesterday, she was walking down the hallway when she 'accidently' tripped on her feet. A few cheerleaders including 'Cindy and Miranda' were there; they laughed and gave her a name.

"Get lost Greg!" Dick growled in anger. "Aw! Look guys he's trying to be a hero" Greg smirked at the teen. He then pulled Dick up with his collar before pushing him away. "Tell us Grayson! How did it feel? When the fell, when they screamed, when their bones cracked?" Greg laughed. Dick just looked down to his feet as if he was going through a lot of pain. Life didn't understand; what were they talking about?

"That's enough Greg! Just shut up!" Barbara said, glaring at him. "No, you shut up Charity case. I aint don't with circus freak here" He grinned evilly at the state of the younger boy. Okay, Life didn't know what was happening but she definitely didn't like it. Dick looked so sad and Barbara was standing up for her friend, she wasn't like her. Life felt so dumb but she knew if she would get into a fight, someone was going to get hurt. "Are you listening to me Falling Grayson?" Greg teased Dick.

"Stop it! You're hurting him. Go away" Life said as she stood beside Dick. "Oh guys lookie here. You don't know what you're getting into Girlie" Greg smirked at Life. He was two times her size. "I. said. Leave. Us. Alone" Life pressured each word. "Or else what? You're gonna start crying? Or are ya gonna call your Daddy?" Greg said in a baby voice. The other people surrounding them laughed. Life had enough, no one insulted her father. She gritted her teeth and curled her hands into fists.

_Life kicked him in the shin, damn hard_.

Greg let out a cry of pain but this was merrily the beginning. Life spun on her heel and delivered a kick to his cheek.

Greg fell to the ground that's when Dick kicked him in the stomach. Greg was pushed to the locker door as he gasped for breath, when Dick punched him straight on the nose. "oooooh…." Greg let out a painful cry. "Next time you mess with my friends" Life came up to him and grabbed his collar as she dug her nails into skin. "Make sure that I'm not around" She snapped as the boy looked at her with fear.

"Come on, Life" Dick said as he grabbed both of their books. Life glared at Greg before following the ebony.

The trio walked to their History class, silently. "You guys know you should've not done that" Barbara raised an eyebrow. Life huffed in response before shrugging "He was asking for it". "I agree with her. I mean he needed to be taught a lesson" Dick nodded in agreement. The red head just shrugged not knowing what to say to the two. An idea hit Dick's head, his lips pulled into a smirk he walked close to Life. "So Life, how did you do that?" He asked her. "Do what?" Life said, slyly. "You know that karate thing you did with Greg" Dick answered, his eyes giving a glint of mischief.

Life bit her tongue, thinking what she had done without thinking. "Oh that. Well, that was uh… Self defense. Yeah! Self Defense." Life made an excuse. Dick opened his mouth but "And you sure gave him a good punch mind telling us where did you learn that?" Life countered. Now, it was Dick's turn to scold himself. "Ba-Bruce taught me to do that" He answered calmly. Both the girl's bought it. "So I guess you're my Hero huh?" Dick said, still smirking. "I don't do heroes" Life whispered to herself. "What was that?" Dick asked. "Oh yeah! I guess I saved you butt there. You should be thanking me and Babs for our support" Life answered cheerfully. "Well, of course why not?" Dick said as he started to lean I close and fake puckered up. "Ew! Dick get away" Life chuckled as she pushed the raven away using his name more like an adjective. "But I just want to thank you" Dick pouted giving puppy dog eyes. "Well, you can also thank Babs" Life said, motioning at the red head whose hands were on her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter. "Oh how could I forget Babs" Dick walked towards the red haired beauty. "Now Dick! Get away or else I'm gonna get infected" Barbara laughed.

The raven huffed in response "Seems like nobody wants me" He said to himself in a very adorable way. The both girls burst into laughter.

_*Life of Death*_

Dick Grayson couldn't think how bad his luck was. All the class, even the back benchers! Had done their homework except for him and Life. Right now they both were standing infront of Miss. Battleaxe's desk. "I cannot believe this" Miss. Battleaxe said in horror. "Miss. Gina, of course, I wasn't expecting her to do anything but you Mr. Grayson! You are a brilliant student. How you could possibly do _not_ do your homework?!"

_If only she knew…_

He looked at Life from the corner of his eye.

_The girl was hardly paying any attention to the fuming lady!_

Life was more occupied by what was happening outside the class. Whenever, Miss. Battleaxe turned, Life would motion her lips to the words that the teacher was saying.

_She was not even giving a damn what the woman was nagging about._

Dick mentally smiled. Sometimes, he wished he could communicate to her mentally. In such a small time, they both were already friends. No, not friends she was starting to become his _Best friend._

_He was even thinking about telling her his secret ID but Bruce would probably kill him, but he was thinking to take the risk. _

"And farther more" Miss. Battleaxe said facing the two. "Mr. Grayson what happened to your eye?" The woman said as she narrowed her eyes.

_How the hell did she see his black eye with all that makeup?_

"Ah… I was um… going walking down the street when these guys came and sort of um… uh… beat me?" He said thinking of a best excuse. Then Miss. Battleaxe sent a glare at Life "And what happened to your nose Miss. Gina?" The girl was startled by the woman. "Oh this… well, I was skateboarding in the house and I sort of hit a shelf and all…" Life said, swallowing a 'How can you see my broken nose with those stupid glasses!'

Miss. Battleaxe just glared at the two, receiving innocent looks. She then sat on her seat before saying "I have made a decision. I will not give you both detentions that you both didn't do your homework." The teens shared a smile. "Thanks a lot ma'am. Next ti…" Dick was cut off by the old woman. "I will give you detention for going out without a guardian and for playing in the house. That might give you a lesson" Miss. Battleaxe smiled slyly at the duo.

_*Life of Death*_

Life thought about killing the teacher or to burn down the school, or unleash lions at the Principal.

_She just hated school._

Dick and Life sat in an empty classroom like prisoners. "So… I guess this is a good time to talk about ourselves" Dick said as he looked at the raven who looked like was about to kill him. "No thanks! I'm happy the way I am and anyway I don't do 'Talks'" Life stated angrily as she looked out the window. Dick just smiled before pulling out his Smartphone. "I don't wanna get bored so you wanna play Subway Surfers?" He asked as he shoved the phone in her face. "Not interested" Life said, still looking outside.

_Why was she stuck with this idiot? Couldn't Babs be here?_

Dick just shook his shoulders. "Suit you" He said as his blue eyes stared at the flickering screen.

Something clicked Life's mind. She turned to the blue eyed boy with a questioning look. "Hey Dick, I wanted to ask you something" She said, pulling back braids of black hair.

"Yeah sure" He replied, lost in the game.

"Why did Greg call you _circus freak_?" She asked him.

Dick at once stopped, his crystal blue eyes meeting steel grey ones. "I'm a Grayson" He said, sadness on his face.

Life just blinked, she didn't understand. Dick leaned on his chair and closed his eyes.

That's when she understood. The memory came back to her.

…..

**FLASHBACK**

Nine year old Life Gina Crock walked with her father, a smile tugging on her lips as her grey eyes sparkled in excitement. She pressed the small pink elephant closer to her chest as she started walking backwards, facing her father.

"Thanks a lot Daddy. I can't believe we're actually at the circus!" Life exclaimed, her curls bobbing up and down. "Anything for you, Pretty Girl" Lawrence said with a fake smile. He didn't want to come here but his daughter had been pleading for weeks to see some weird people called **The Flying Graysons**.

Life just giggled happily as she spun on her heel (something she did when she was happy) causing her pink frock to fly around. Lawrence just sighed in boredom.

The show started, first the lions, then the elephants and after some time they finally announced

"Introducing The Flying Graysons"

Life could feel her heart bounce in her chest. This was it. She was finally going to see them. She was going to see the only people on earth who could perform a quadruple flip. She had seen them on TV but now she was going to see them live. She may even get their autographs. Hey, she even had a secret crush on the younger one.

They came up, a beautiful red costume with golden wings on their chests, The Grayson family waved at the roaring crowd. Life screamed and whistled. She turned to her father who was sitting next to her only to find him sleeping.

_How could he sleep in a place like this!_

Lawrence was leaning on his seat as a stream of saliva dropped from his chin. Life gave her father a pathetic look before waving at the Graysons.

The woman jumped and they were doing the trapeze. The magician clapped and cheered, that's when _it_ happened.

The wires of the trapeze snapped and they came down. Life's eyes widened with fear as she pressed the small elephant closer to her chest. They were falling; she could hear the blonde woman scream. They had smiles on their faces as they fall, fall and had fallen. Life gasped with fear; their bodies lay on the ground, tangled with each other as bones peeked out of their flesh. A pool of blood began to cover them. There were smile on their lips and unshed tears. That was the first time Life saw blood in her life. It was so scary, it was so scary.

The audience gasped, their eyes peeled out with horror. Lawrence at once woke up "What happened?" He said, hysterically looking around and when his eyes fell on the dead bodies lying on the stadium he smiled and clapped his hands as he said "Now, that's what I call entertainment!"

Life just looked at her father; it was the first time of her life when she felt that her father had a stone for a heart. She looked down, fear waving in her grey eyes as she saw a small boy about her age; he wore the same costume as them. He was kneeling beside the lifeless masses of flesh. She heard whimpers and she swore she saw tears in his eyes.

_Those were his parents, those were his family. They were dead and he was crying._

She looked at him with despair, with pity and with mercy. She felt bad for the boy but there was nothing she could do. She was about to go and console him when her father scooped her up in his arms and started walking to the exit as the rest of the people.

Life just looked at the boy, biting back tears. She didn't know what was going to happen with him, they just left him in loneliness, tears and sorrow.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Life stared at Dick; He, he was the boy. He was the one who lost his parents. He was a Grayson, once a flying Grayson but now a fallen one. She felt bad; she shouldn't have brought up that memory. She put a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry" She said, squeezing his arm. "You don't know what it's like to lose a loved one" Dick said loud enough for the raven to hear. Life bit her lip as she moved in closer to him. "Trust me Dick I know" She said, sadly. Dick looked at her, giving her a questioning look. "My mother died when I was seven" She said, her cheerful expressions faded a long time ago.

"How did she die?" He asked her, still lying back. "She had brain cancer" She said in a whisper hush. "Well, that's completely different. She wasn't murdered! She died of a disease" Dick shrugged her off, his blue eyes becoming glossy.

Life chewed the insides of her cheek. She looked at Dick before leaning forward, a smile on her lips as she said "So, how do you play Subway Surfers?" She asked moving in close. Her hair brushed against his face, Dick inhaled the lovely smell of pineapples and beaches. "Hey, Dick are ya gonna play or what?" She asked him, completely ignoring the trance lost teen. "Sure, but no cheating" He said, smiling as he pulled out his phone.

_*Life of Death*_

Life had a lovely time at school, turns out that detention isn't that bad. She smiled as she threw her bag on the sofa and chanted "Emit ot xaler" Her uniform disappeared and she now was in a pair of jeans and a T shirt. She walked to the fridge only to find it empty. She just realized that her father needed to do grocery shopping. She pulled out the receiver of the telephone entering a number. "Hello" Came a harsh voice. "Hey Daddy! I wanted to ask if I could go out a and get some things to eat. There's nothing in the fridge and I'm starving" She whined. "NO, Life stay where you are. Do not go anywhere, I'll be back soon." Sportsmaster said a hint of worry in his voice. "But Daddy…" Life whined. "No means no! now don't go anywhere." Sportsmaster barked before hanging up.

Life huffed as she took out her homework. After sometime, she closed the book as a smirk lit up her face. She pulled out an old book from a drawer. It was an old book, its pages stained and nearly torn up.

_It was her mother's spell book._

She sat in between the lounge, her legs crossed. She began to meditate. She began to fly in the same position, the book floating infront of her. She began to memorize spells when an idea came to her mind. Maybe, her mother had left the magician something when she was little. She hurriedly opened a page and spoke the words.

"Tel em ees fi I evah a tfig"

She opened her eyes to find letter infront of her. She grabbed it; it was a blue colored letter with a sparkling yellow ribbon but there was one thing more, it had stains, stains of _blood_.

**A\N: I left a cliffhanger. Hehehe… I enjoyed writing this all. This chapter was happy, happy, a bit sad and then HAPPY. But next chap isn't going to be that HAPPY. Oh you guyz don't know what I have in mind.**

**MUWAHAHA….**

**This time the question is going to be super hard! Lets see if you're a fangirl\fanboy enough to answer it ;)**

Question Of the Chapter:

_Q. What is Garfield's/Beast boy's blood group?_

The winner gets a ton of virtual candy!

(Also, let me know how you do like Life so far? Also vote on pole. )


	6. Secrets revealed

**A\N: Hi everyone! I know that I left a cliffy. And I am not sorry for it. I was a bit busy and that chap took a lot of time. Now the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**The winners of the last chaps questions are Animegal1357and Furry Claws! Congratulations you won a ton of virtual candy ^_^**

**Readingisdabest: **Idk about the monkey thing but Gar's blood group is O negative. I luv your reviews. It's sweet to see that you like Life. She is seriously gonna get in trouble.

**WARNING**: This chapter contains a lot of violence, tragedy, horror and other dark scenes.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

ENJOY! C:

_*Life of Death*_

Life didn't understand.

_Why were there stains of blood?_

That wasn't right. The letter was from her mother, she knew it as she could feel the magic coming from it but the blood on it didn't seem to fit in right. Life couldn't wait; she hurriedly opened the letter and began to read. It was in Italian. **(Note: I forgot to mention that Life's mother was Italian and that Life's mother tongue is Italian)**

_Dear Life,_

_If you're reading this then thank God that He has saved you. I knew my daughter would find this letter one day. Life, darling, your father is not what he seems. When I first met him, I thought that he was the kindest man in the universe but I was wrong. He's nothing but a murderer, nothing but a liar, nothing but a vicious cruel being. He tricked me. When you were born then I got to know that this was his second marriage. He had divorced his first wife and he already had two daughters. I don't want you to be like him. I want you to be a good woman when you grow up. I don't want you to murder people, kill innocent lives and be a greedy person. I don't want you to steal; I don't want you to fight with evil._

_Oh, how I wish that I could be there with you but your father ripped me out of his way. Our race has ended, people say that we are cruel and bad but I was never that way. I always helped the poor and stood against bad. I want to you to follow the right path. My sweet, please do not disappoint me. Promise me that you'll be good; promise me that you'll never turn like you father._

_I have written a spell at the end of this letter. It will help you too understand. May, God always be with you and your magic shine bright as ever. Do not make the mistakes I made._

_Your mother,_

_Gina._

She read the letter carefully pressuring each and every word. Life felt as if she would fall on the floor. She felt confused, what all her mother said was exactly the opposite of what her father said to her. She was even more shocked that she had two step sisters and a step mother whom her Dad never told her about. Life felt deceived, she felt angry. She sat on the sofa as she massaged her temples. This was wrong. This was so very wrong. She just wanted to learn some spells and then go with her father to the meeting but after this she felt sick and bad. Suddenly, she remembered that her mother had written a spell at the end of the letter.

Life opened the letter once more. The spell wasn't simple. If she used it, it may drain her magic for a long time. It was of a high level but she couldn't just sit here and think; she needed to know. As the saying goes; _Curiosity kills the cat_.

Life read the spell loud and clear:

"Laever eth hturt, Laever tahw sah neeb neddih, Wohs em tahw sah derrucco" **(1)**

A purple smoke began to fill the room as it started to spin. Life closed her eyes pressing the letter closer to her chest, she breathed heavily. She opened her eyes, grey pupils wondering around, thinking:

_What happened?_

Life looked around. She was standing in her house; the furniture was the same, the floor was the same and the ceiling was the same but everything was _clean_ and far as she knew, they only cleaned the house once a month. Life stood there confused when a broom came out of nowhere and swept the stairs all by itself. Life blinked rapidly; the broom cleaned the stairs without someone holding it. This was only possible, if a magician was in the house.

Life walked closer, in the attempt she tripped on her toes and fell on the sofa but she didn't lie on the furniture, no instead she just passed through it. Life got up from the floor and dusted off her clean clothes. She didn't know what was happening. Then she realized; this was a _memory,_ this was the past and she was not here, of course, she could hear and see everything but she couldn't interfere.

Hesitantly, she walked to the kitchen. To her surprise, the dishes washed, dried and placed themselves in the basket. It was like as if the whole house was filled with magic. Out of nowhere, she heard someone humming. The raven at once followed the voice that was coming from upstairs.

Life stood infront of the attic; this was a place that her father always kept lock, she was never allowed to go in there and being Daddy's Pretty Girl, she never tried to. Life walked through the door like a ghost but what she saw what was inside; it was enough to make tears well in her eyes.

Her mother sat cross legged in the air, a letter infront of her as a pen wrote the words on it by itself.

"Mommy"

Life cried out, reaching for her mother that she had not seen in six years. She wanted to hug her, she wanted to cry in her lap, she wanted to make her promise that she would never leave her and her Dad. Maybe, they all could be together again and make a happy family once more.

The young magician passed through her mother. She looked at her mother, with watery eyes but her mother couldn't hear her, see her or feel her. Life wanted to cry and scream to the blue eyed woman and tell her that how much she loved her and missed her.

She stared at the Italian woman in hope that the magician could feel her presence but Gina remained focus on what she was doing. Her eyes were filled with determination.

The letter at once enclosed itself in a blue envelope, Gina then pulled out the golden ribbon in her hair. She tied it to the envelope and pressed the letter closer to her chest, muttering something backwards. The letter flew away from her and placed itself between the two cardboard boxes lying on the floor. Life couldn't help but notice the paint brush that stroked blue paint up and down the wooden wall. Gina cleared a few tears from her blue eyes before straitening her black hair.

Just then there was a slamming of a door down stairs.

"Honey, I'm home" A voice came.

Life knew that voice; she had been hearing it since she was born.

"I'm in the attic Dear" Gina answered, startling the younger magician.

The door at once flew open and Sportsmaster stepped in. He was in his costume, a white sport mask on his face as he smiled under it.

"Hello Darl'in" He said taking of the mask.

"Hello Lawrence" Gina said, glaring at the man.

"So what ya cooked cause today was a very busy day and I'm seriously starvi'n" Lawrence said, stretching his arms.

_Life wondered why her mother wanted her to see this._

"This has got to **stop**" Gina's eyes hardened. The blonde man just gave her an innocent look.

"What're ya talki'n about?" He said smirking.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Gina said, biting her lip.

Lawrence just sighed. "Where's Life?" He asked the black haired woman.

"She's at the neighbors" Gina replied coldly.

"Why's she…" Lawrence was interrupted by his wife.

"I sent her there so I could talk to you"

The brown eyed man just stared at the woman.

"Lawrence, you can't do this. You can't just kill people and get money. You can't take innocent lives" Gina spoke softly.

Lawrence just waved his head in order to silent her. "Gina, we've had this conversation before and I've said that it's my job, its business, it's what I'm good at and anyway it's an easy way to get money, you can't just force me to stop" Lawrence said, harshly.

"Killing people just to get some stupid cash is not a job! You could do something else, you could become a lawyer, and you could do anything else but assassinating people, destroying families is what you're good at? Do you know how insane that sounds?" Gina cried out.

Lawrence narrowed his eyes before walking towards her. "C'me on dear, I know it's wrong but its fun, you could join me and…" Lawrence tried to explain.

"Its fun?! Are you crazy? I married you because I thought you were different from my family but I was wrong, you're just like them. Lawrence, please stop this insanity! Think about me, think about your daughter, and think about OUR family!" Gina said as tears began to slip from her eyes.

Lawrence was a bit taken back but he remained calm "I'm telling you dear, The Light won't let me go and I don't wanna leave. I like it… please try to understand" He gave a small plead.

"That's bullshit!" Gina screamed in anger. "I can't live with this! I can't live with my husband who murders people. I can't live with an assassin. That's why your first wife left you didn't she? You're crazy! What would all of this have affected on my daughter?" She began to cry.

Life looked at her father who just remained still and stared at his wife.

"Please Lawrence I beg you, stop this inhumanity" The magician said in sorrow.

"I'm tell'in you I won't…" Lawrence stopped as his wife's eyes got filled with rage.

"You don't want to stop. Fine!" Gina said clearing her eyes, glaring at the man. "Then I'll make you stop!" Gina said her hands glowing purple. A look of determination in her eyes.

Life was shocked. Her mother wanted her father to stop what he was doing. She wanted him to stop destroying families. Life felt so guilty, she always helped her father when he was about to assassinate anyone. He told her that her mother always wanted her to follow her Dad's footsteps but he lied, Gina never wanted her to be like her father. She wanted her to be nice; she wanted her to stand against crime. This was all so confusing, her mother died of cancer according to Lawrence but what was all this…?

Lawrence sighed heavily as he approached his enraged wife and rubbed her shoulders.

"Alright. I won't do it" He smiled at the raven. "Just because you say so I'll give up my job in The Light. Kay. Happy now?" He added, his smile growing wider.

Gina's smiled at her husband.

"Oh thank you Lawrence. Don't worry we'll get you a new job" Gina said, sweeping away the tears.

Lawrence came up to the magician and hugged her. Gina wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Thank you, thank you…" she muttered as she buried her face in his chest.

The blonde man just chuckled.

Tears streamed down Life's cheeks, a smile on her pink lips. Her family was so happy together. Only if her mother was still here, that's when something clicked the young assassin's mind. Her father just said that he would give up the job but he was still doing it. Life tried to think hard when suddenly, the paint brush beside her dropped to the ground, spreading drops of blue color on the ground. Life's eyes widened as she heard the breaking of dishes down stairs. She couldn't feel any magical energy now, that's what frightened her.

Gina stepped away from her husband whose lips were pulled into a devious smirk.

"Lawrence, what is this?" Gina asked as she tried to open the metal collar embracing her neck.

Life knew that collar; it was something she and her father would use against Metas, an _inhibitor collar_ was its name but why was it on her mother's neck?

_What was happening?_

Lawrence laughed in response.

"Lawrence I can't use my magic with this thing. Take it off!" The elder magician cried as she struggled with the inhibitor collar. The thing was draining her powers.

"Now why would I want that?" Lawrence cocked an eyebrow as he placed his mask back on.

"Lawrence! Take this thing off. It's hurting me" The raven screamed as she pulled on the metal but it was no use.

Lawrence now becoming Sportsmaster just let out pitiful chuckle. "Well, dear it's supposed to neutralize your idiotic magic" He sneered before pulling out remote.

"Now, sweetie this'll hurt just a bit" He said, pressing a button.

A sharp pain of electricity shot through the magician's body. The Italian woman let out a scream as she collapsed on the ground. Every inch of her body ached with pain but she didn't lose hope.

"Ekam eth niap og yawa" Gina allowed a spell to escape her lips but it only made the pain increase. The magician screamed even louder, her hands grabbing the collar as she tried to remove the machine.

Life felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her mother was in pain, she needed to do something. The girl turned her head to her father who stood there calm and smirked as his wife's screams grew louder.

"Stop it Daddy, you'll kill her" Life said at the top of her lungs, pouncing at the man but she just passed through him, like a ghost. Her eyes went to Sportsmaster; he couldn't hear or see her.

_What should she do? She couldn't do anything. She was forced to watch her mother in pain_.

The electric shock stopped, leaving the magician whimpering. Gina gasped for breath; her body was hurting like hell. It hurt, it hurt a lot.

Sportsmaster clapped his hands as he approached the woman lying on the wooden floor.

"You thought you could change me huh? Well Darl'in your nothing but a disgrace" He glared at her.

"Screw you…" She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, say what ya wanna say" He said kneeling down.

"Cause it's gonna be your last words" He whispered.

Life was screaming to leave her mom alone but her screams were unheard by the two people.

**(A\N: Okay guys… this is where it gets pretty ugly so skip this part if you want to until the next Author's Note)**

"Do what you want Lawrence. I don't care but just leave me and my daughter alone" Gina said as she tried to get up.

"Now, why would I want a girl who could change everything with the snap of her fingers gone?" He asked, skeptically.

"Just leave me and my daughter. I swear I won't come in your way. I-I… promise" Gina said feeling a nausea.

Sportsmaster just stared at her blankly. His eyes facial features began to harden.

"Shut up!" He said, slapping her hard.

Life just stood there frozen in her position, her eyes blinking rapidly.

Gina was swept across the floor. Her black hair falling on her face, a red hand printed on her right cheek.

Sportsmaster grabbed her by the hair and punched her straight on the nose. The magician fell backwards like a lifeless doll.

"You're nothi'n but a thorn in my way" He spat out.

"I'm telling y-you j-j-ust lea-ve me and L-life." Gina could see stars flashing around the room.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up before pulling out a knife, placing the blade on her chin.

"Yeah… so you could go and blow my cover. Sure" He whispered softly in her ear.

He brought the blade to her arm and began to bring it upwards; slicing her skin like a knife would easily cut through butter. The woman screamed with agony as blood began to pour out from her arm. Sportsmaster began to form numerous cuts on her body, each time she would scream, he would laugh. Life just stood there as if she was turned to stone.

"This is for not listening to me to rob that bank and this is for not helping me in killing that billionaire and this is for saving that stupid old lady and this is for…" The list continued as he made numerous cuts on her fragile skin allowing blood to make its way out of them.

The assassin threw the magician on the floor; her yellow dress was filled with blood as tears came out of her blue eyes. He was a beast and he was shredding its victim into pieces.

"I'm gonna miss you Darl'in" He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to his eye level. The knife danced in his hands, his fingers covered with her blood.

"Have mercy…" Gina whispered, closing her eyes as she knew this was the end.

Life's heart drowned in her chest, she remembered numerous innocent people saying those words when her father was going to murder them. Her body stiffened and tears streamed down her cheeks. Life closed her eyes not daring to look at her mother, knowing fully well that what was going to happen next. She heard a painful scream, filling the empty air.

Gina lied on the ground, her body lifeless as a pool of blood surrounded her. Her hair dripping of sweat and blood.

She was dead.

**(A\N: Okay… you can start from here)**

He killed her. He killed her. HE KILLED HER!

Life felt dizzy. She could feel vomit coming out, even if she hadn't eaten anything.

Sportsmaster wiped his hands by a curtain, staining the fabric with blood. He gave a look at the dead body before crossing his arms on his chest.

"You know, you and Paula are the same except that she's in jail and you well…" He shrugged.

He spun on his heel reaching for the door when he turned around.  
"And don't worry about Life; I'll make sure she follows her Daddy's footsteps"

Life stared at him disbelievingly, he was a liar, and he was nothing but a vicious cruel murderer and a liar.

The room began to spin. Life clenched her head, she felt dizzy and tired.

_*Life of Death*_

Life looked around, she wasn't in the room any more neither was she in her house.

_Where was she?_

"Why am I here?" Sportsmaster asked, crossing his arms on his chest as he looked at the seven flickering screens.

_She was in the Light's headquarters._

Life was still like a ghost, she was standing beside her father but nor did he or the members could see her. This was happening today, right at this time, this was the present.

"We invited you here for a special reason" Queen Bee said, a smirk playing on her lips.

_Life knew them all. She knew each and every one of the Light members. Her father had brought her here a couple of weeks before. They needed her assistance inorder to get Superman's blood to create a clone._

"You see, you have something that we want" Luthor said, as he swished the drink in his glass.

Sportsmaster raised an eyebrow, a gesture that couldn't be seen by the mask he wore. "Get to the point." He demanded.

"Well you see…" Brain was interrupted by Klarion.

"We want the pretty toy you have!" Klarion said as he licked his lips.

_What the hell were they all talking about?_

"And that'd be?" Sportsmaster asked.

"He's talking about your daughter" Vandal Savage smirked.

_A chill ran down the magician's spine._

"And you want her because…?" The blonde man said, his brows rose.

The members shared a smile before answering.

"Death can be quite useable. You brought that magician her a few weeks ago. The work she did was perfect." Queen Bee smiled.

"I still can't believe that a thirteen year old girl with magical powers and training could get Superman's DNA. I by all means, am impressed" Lex Luthor took a sip of his drink.

"She has done an excellent job by gaining the Kryptonian's blood. We would like to have her" Savage said, his eyes giving a glow.

_Why wasn't her father saying anything? Why wasn't he refusing!?_

"That girl could use some training. We will polish that diamond for you; she'll make a great person for our… uhmm… business" The Biyalian woman said, trying to find the correct word.

"I get to play with her first! Then you all can have her" Klarion snapped.

_Her father should leave. He should say that she was his blood, his daughter, his pretty girl but…_

"So you're saying that you want my daughter. Hmm… Let me think about that" Sportsmaster said as he scratched his chin.

Queen Bee and Vandal Savage gave Luthor a look and in response Luthor smiled at them. The bald man looked at the masked man standing infront of the screen.

"We don't have time to think so I guess this will help you to think faster" Luthor smirked.

"I'm listen'in" Sportsmaster replied.

"We'll give you 10 million dollars" Luthor offered.

_They were buying her?_

Sportsmaster just looked away, cracking his knuckles.

Luthor and the others smiled.

"20 million, not more than that" Luthor stated.

"Sold!" Sportsmaster said, snapping his fingers. A greedy smile on his hidden lips.

They all laughed before Vandal stated that "Money can buy anything"

_Life stiffened, her eyes releasing tears. He sold her, her father, the only person she loved; her only family just sold her._

Queen Bee raised her cup saying "To Death"

Klarion raising his "To my new toy"

Vandal smirked raising his own cup

"To our new _protégé"_

The room began to spin. Life dug her fingers in her palms, tears rolling off her cheeks. Her head was down with disappointment.

_*Life of Death*_

Life collapsed on the floor, whimpers leaving her lips. Her magic was gone; she needed to relax if she wanted to use it again. She clenched her black hair, curses vomiting from her mouth. She was in her home. The images playing in her mind, screams and pain.

He killed her.

She was now The Lights pet.

He murdered her.

She was there slave.

He lied to her.

Klarion was going to kill her.

Blood.

She was nothing but a toy in their hands.

Blood.

**Blood.**

The next thing that came to the young magician's mind was;

_Run._

**A\N: Oh another cliffy. Hmm am I evil?. Hehehe… Anywho next chapter will be interesting. One more thing I'm gonna write a small one shot as a sequel to this story. It will have Life in it. It would be called:**

'**How to get a Kryptonian's blood'**

**So stay tuned to read it.**

**Question of the Chapter:**

_Q. What gender is Teekl (klarion's cat)?_

The winner gets a life time supply of virtual chocolate.

(P.S Also go and vote on pole, to vote that who should be paired with Life?)


	7. A Runaway's Memories

**A\N: Hi my lovely readers! Hmm... Has it been a week already? Well, anyway I just want to say that I'm gonna be super busy and i might (I said might, I didn't say will!) not update for a month or two. You see my BORED exams are come'in up and I seriously need to study for them and get good grades cause if not well, you don't wanna know. Please mind the grammar mistakes cause my idiotic brother reinstalled the laptop and he didn't install MS Word so I've ended up writing this in notepad: P **

**Anonymous107**: Thanks for the correction I'll keep it in mind next time. You didn't tell me why you think my OC is a Mary-Sue; you only read the first chapter! I haven't decided who should I pair her with yet. *sighs* Anyway, thanks for the correction, I didn't mind it at all, really I didn't.*smiles* Thanks for reviewing again. Stay awesome: D

**luvinurbuks**: Thanks for your review dear... You are awesome!

**Animegal1357**: Thanks for reviewing, good to see that you like Life :)

**Cutiegirlie**: Awwww... thats sooooo sweeet. Thanks...

**The winner of the last chap is... Readingisdabest! Congrats! you have won a life time supply of virtual candy! =^_^=**

**Readingisdabest:** That's right Teekls a girl. If you want Life to pair up with Robin then plzz vote on poll. Hmm... that fighting idea sounds interesting. I'll see what I can do ;) Thanks a ton, it really means a lot to me that you called me a genius: D

**DISCLAIMER: Cartoon Network threw YJ in the trash, so I've ended up digging in the CN's dumpster and look what I've found Young Justice! HAHAHA... oh wait! it's just a rotten banana. I think I should go deeper until then I only own Life and her background.**

Now the moment you've all been waiting for:

_*Life of Death*_

**|Gotham City**

**|9****th**** July, 2011**

**|22:39 EDT**

It was a new moon, the night covering everything with darkness, the wind was dead, and the only sound that could be heard by her was the beating of her heart. Life was running like crazy, a back pack was on her back and a hood covered her face. They were coming for her. She knew they were. The magician's stomach growled with hunger but she ignored it. She was too busy running for her life than to think about food. Life couldn't believe it; her father just sold her to a bunch of villains for some stupid cash. A tear travelled from her eye to the end of her chin. She inhaled a deep breath trying to sooth herself but she couldn't relax. She just ran, ran without thinking but where was she supposed to go?

_*Life of Death*_

"_Dove sono tenuto mama_?" (Where are they taking mama?)

Seven year old Life asked as her mother's funeral continued. Lawrence snorted before looking at the small child whose hand he was holding. Her grey eyes filled with innocence. "_Sta andando ad un più felice, cari_" (She's going to a happier place, dear) He smiled at the girl. Life just tilted her head before asking "_Non possiamo andare con lei_?" (Cant we go with her) She asked. Lawrence's eyes narrowed, he didn't answer her. The people took her coffin to the Gotham Cemetery.

"_Papà... perché la mamma è uscita_?" (Daddy… when is Mommy going to come back?) The young girl said, pulling her father's sleeve. "Will you stop blabbering in Italian?!" The blonde man snapped with anger. Life's eyes began to fill with tears at her father's behavior. "_VOGLIO mama!"_ (I want Mommy!) She cried out. The assassin's features softened as he looked at the weeping girl. "I'm sorry Pretty Girl" He said scooping the raven in his arms. Life cocked her head before saying "_Mi dispiace troppo Papà" _(I'm sorry too Daddy)

Lawrence smiled before kissing his daughter's cheek. "It's okay dear bur from now on we'll speak in English. Got that?" He said softly. "Yes Daddy" Life answered cuddling in her father's chest.

_*Life of Death*_

Life jumped over a pole. She was in Gotham and Gotham wasn't safe in day light then how could it be safe at night? Life had grown up here and she knew nobody was safe in this wretched place. A person had to be on his guard because any time someone would jump in front of you, point a gun at your head and leave your dead body lying in a sewer. Life wasn't safe at all, she could barely protect herself. Her power had been fully drained by the memory spell. She hadn't eaten anything, the girl was starving! She had nowhere to go. She was defenseless. The only thing in her bag was her mother's spell books and her costume. She didn't even have a gun! Her stomach growled once more but the girl had more things to worry about.

_*Life of Death*_

CRASH!

The window broke as a shadow came out of it. "You got the loot Pretty Girl?" Sportsmaster smirked. "Yup Daddy" Death smiled, holding out the Chinese vase. Sportsmaster examined the ancient antique; it was worth millions. "Good job Sweetie, we'll get chili dogs at our way back" The masked man patted the eight year old's head as he got in the car. Death was jumping with excitement. This was her first day at her _work_. She had just gotten an expensive Chinese vase form the museum without dropping a sweat!

_Man was she a good thief!_

"With extra chili?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. The assassin laughed before ruffling her hair, his hands interlocking with her black curls. "With extra chili" He smiled starting the car. "Yay…! Chil-li-dog! Chil-li-dog!" The magician jumped as she separated the syllabus.

Sportsmaster chuckled as he drove the car.

20 minutes later he was walking back with a plastic bag of chili dogs he had just _bought. _The masked man's brows rose when he saw the young girl standing infront of the car, tears being released from her eyes as she held a broken vase. "I'm sorry Daddy. I broke it" Death cried between hiccups. Sportsmaster rubbed his temples before walking to his daughter "It's okay Pretty Girl, you didn't do it on purpose" He tried to sooth the eight year old. "But…but… I broke it" She said, her nose turning into a pink color. "It's okay. It's okay. Just stop cry'in" He cupped her cheeks. Death sniffed in response. "here…" He said putting his hands in the bag.

"Have a chili dog"

_*Life of Death*_

Life didn't know where she was going but the place was getting darker and scarier. The houses had disappeared and she was left running in an alleyway. Life was wishing that she could be invisible. In the first time of her life, the magician felt scared, so very scared.

_*Life of Death*_

"Please can we keep it Daddy? Plllllleeeeeeeeeeasssssssssssseeee….?" Life whined as she pressed the puppy closer to her chest. "No Life, we are not going to keep that mutt. Throw it back where you found it!" Lawrence refused to let a filthy dog stay in his house. "But Daddy just look as its cut eyes can we please keep him? Pretty Please with a cherry _on_ top?" Life whined.

"I said NO Life; we are NOT letting some filthy dog stay here"

_She was getting on his nerves._

"Fine!" The nine year old magician yelled before slamming the door shut behind her. Her arm wrapped around the dog's body as she went out of the house. Suddenly, she spun on her heel and sped off to the water pipe. She looked around making sure no one was watching.

"Etativel" She allowed a spell to escape her lips. Her feet rose from the ground and she flew up to the window of her room. She silently went inside and closed the window behind her. She placed the puppy on her bed that was trembling with fear of what just happened. She jumped on the bed, a smile tugging her lips as she scratched the creature's neck.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him right?"

_*Life of Death*_

Life quickened her speed, she felt as if someone was there. "Hey there, girlie" A voice came out of the shadows. The teenager didn't stop to find out who it belonged to. "What's a Pretty Girl like you doing in a big bad alley like this?" This time the voice was different. Tightening the grip on her bag, Life began to walk faster. "Are you Deaf?" A boy came infront of her. He had dark brown hair, black eyes and a filthy jacket. He looked about seventeen. "Or are ya just play'in withus?" A smile made its way on his bruised lips. His breath smelt like rotten eggs. Life backed away. She was too tired to fight. She felt someone touch her shoulders, she turned around to see another. "C'me on dollface, we just wanns plays with ya's" He gave a devilish smirk. Life looked around to find them all circling her, they all were coming closer.

_She was surrounded._

_*Life of Death*_

Death spitted out the blood pooling in her mouth. She lied on the cold concrete floor, her body trembling. "Get up Pretty Girl" Sportsmaster barked as he stepped forward. "You need to be perfect so get up!" He said, throwing the mace over her head. Death rolled a side dodging the attack; she got up reaching for the blade. Grabbing the sword, she charged on the blonde man. Sportsmaster easily dodged and slammed the girl on the wall.

She had to train twice a week and her father nearly killed her every time. He said that he didn't want her to be pathetic; he wanted her to be perfect! He wanted her to take his place when he would retire (If he retired) Numerous bruises were formed on her skin but she wasn't allowed to cry about them, she was forced to pull all that angst, anger and pain into her attacks. He said that doing so would make her stronger and Life just wanted to make her father proud.

A kick was delivered in her gut causing the magician to scream with pain. No powers allowed. "Stop cry'in and start attacking!" The man grabbed her hair and threw her across the floor, trails of blood leading behind. Death got up, her costumed nearly ripped and she knew that two of her ribs were broken. Letting out a battle cry, she pounced at the man, the sword in her hand.

_Sportsmaster smiled at his pupil, he was going to make her better than her sisters._

_*Life of Death*_

Life knew what to do; she flipped back, her heel making contact with his chin making him fall backwards. "What the hell do ya think ya'r doi'n?" One of them yelled as he ran to her. Life swiftly tripped him and kicked him on the back, making sure that his spine was now broken. The others stood there horrified as their fellow gangsters screamed in pain and agony. Life didn't stay there to enjoy the show; she began to run in an opposite direction.

"Get her" She heard one of them yell. Her heart beat rapidly, her breaths were fast, she needed to run, and she needed to runaway if she wanted to save herself.

_*Life of Death*_

The eleven year old swung her legs from the bench she sat on. She looked beside her to the door on which the letters:

Principal's Office

Was written. The raven sighed, slumping into her seat. It was her first week and she was already sitting here. This wasn't a new thing, she was used to this. She had just broken some idiot's bones who was trying to steal her lunch money.

_If she seemed vulnerable it didn't mean that she was._

The teachers didn't like her at all. According, to them she was lazy and dull. She used to doze off in class and she never did her homework and she was extremely poor in Math, some things her father refused to believe. To her school was like a prison where she was a prisoner but hey! She was a criminal after all?

The door opened and Lawrence stepped forward. His eyes landed on the young magician sitting there, a smirk on her face. "So Daddy what happened?" She asked her father as they walked out. "Nothi'n Sweetie, I just talked to your Principal and he said the he understood everything _Perfectly_" He smirked at the raven. "What did you do Daddy?" Life raised an eyebrow. "Aw Nothi'n he just said to me that they were going to expel you and that you had to fix your attitude" He answered. "And you said what exactly?" Life cocked her head.

"Oh me… Oh I just broke his nose and told them that we didn't need his shitty school and that he could keep it" The blonde man shrugged in response. "Oh… Okay" Life simple answered.

"Umm Daddy?" Life looked up at the man. "Yes Life" He tilted his head. "Am I grounded?" She asked.

"Yes, you are definitely grounded"

_*Life of Death*_

Life knew they were coming after her, she could hear their steps. One of them was hot on her tracks.

_Wait! Why was there one of them?_

Life instantly ran the other way, knowing fully well that she was trying to get surrounded. She could hear many curses; she wasn't going to die, definitely not like this.

_*Life of Death*_

"Stop her" The guards yelled. Death was enjoying herself as she ran through the hall, a group of guards chasing her. She looked at the bag, filled with nuclear tech.

Today was her twelfth birthday and she had only a year to turn into thirteen. She just couldn't wait to be a teenager.

She turned back, running backwards so her masked face could be seen by them. "Prod eht snug" she said with a cackle. The guns at once fell to the ground, making some of them trip over them. "I said stop" One of them, whom she assumed was the leader, ordered.

"You gotta catch me first" She said in a sing song voice. Running up the taros, she looked around. She was at the top of the building. She looked down and could barely see the street lights.

The guards were now ten feet away from her. "We've caught you" The man sneered at her. "That's what you think" Her hidden lips pursed up in a smile. The man saw her pulling out something, Wait! Was that a gun?

She raised it infront of them before raising it upwards.

BAM!

The thick wire she was aiming at broke and began to fall. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed it and swung to the other building, yelling:

"Sayonara Suckers"

_*Life of Death*_

Life brushed away the tears forming in her eyes. Those idiots were still chasing her and that wasn't the least of her worries. Life now stood infront of a dead end. A whistle filled the air, screeching the silence.

"We've got ya now Beautiful" The boy said coming closer.

Life looked around, she couldn't run. She was tired and hungry. She was emotionally and physically hurt. She could barely stand, her magic was gone and the mistress of magic could see her death lingering infront of her. They were wolves and they were going to eat her alive.

Life grabbed a steel bar lying beside her, her hands went stiff touching the cold metal. "Stay away from me!" She tried to make her sound clear but it didn't come out right. "Or what? You're gonna hit me" The boy tease as he came in close. He grabbed her wrist and tried to push her down. Life refused to do so; she swung the bar high before hitting him on the shoulder with full strength. It didn't have that much of an effect, she didn't have any energy. "So the Kitten's got Claws huh?" He smirked at her. Life pulled her hand back as she backed away to the wall.

Tears began to stream from her eyes, maybe this was the end. "Get her boys" The boy placed his hands on his hips. That's when a scream filled the air. The scream was so painful that Life collapsed on the ground, placing her hands on her ears and closing her eyes so tight that it hurt.

She couldn't stand anymore, her legs were like jelly and she felt a nausea coming up. She opened her grey eyes to see a woman before her. Life fell there and allowed the darkness of the night to engulf her.

**A\N: Oh another Cliffie! Okay guys I want to ask a very serious question: If you think that Life is a Mary Sue then please tell me and also tell me the reason and please don't be mean.**

**Question of the chapter:**

_Q. Who is the woman that saved Life's life (excuse the pun)?_

_The winner gets virtual ice cream =^_^=_


	8. Home Free

**A\N: Hello to those beautiful faces who are reading this :3 In this chapter we'll find out who's the Mystery Savor.**

**I had fun writing this chapter and I hope ya'll like it too. The response I got for the last one was very impressing…. Seriously I love you guyzzz….! :D**

**Nova Rhea9d3: I am so terribly sorry I didn't respond to your review. I hope you'll forgive me. Yeah! I am not that good at Math either but I hate chemistry more….Ahhh… She kept saying his name wrong…heheheh…. XD**

**Mayemerald9: OMG! I can't believe that the writer of Blind Colors just reviewed on my story… *Screams like a fangirl* I JUST LOVE AVRA! Okay, okay relax…. That's super sweet of you…. Good to hear that you like Life. :D**

**Oh my Batman is that Spitfire: Umm… nice guess ;). I wanted to say that I luv your pen name and that I'm a Spitfire fan too. I just can't get enough of it! C:**

**JACCGirls-Squad: First of all love your pen name. Hmmm… *wink wink hint hint* ;)**

**SnowWolf22: Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh…. I cannot believe that the owner of Falcon and Silver just reviewed on my fic and said that she liked Life. *Jumps with joy* I know right! Every OC is paired with Robin. Well, infact I do have an OC paired with him. Check out my fic 'Claws' for more. You are so right, I like Conner too… Thanks for voting sweetie c:**

**SeraniXIV: Thank God! Thanks a lot for telling me that dear. You are AWESOME!**

**Animegal1357: Hmmm…. *Wink wink... hint hint* ;)**

**Ibookster: Thanks dear! It really means a lot…. And *wink, wink… Hint hint***

**Readingisdabest: Ohh… Sweetie… so close…. **

**Anonymous107: Sure dear I didn't mind. Thanks and stay Awesome :D**

_The winners of last chap were _**JACCGirls-Squad, Meyemerald9, SeraniXIV, Animegal1357 and Ibookster**_**. **__CONGRAGULATIONS! You just won virtual ICE CREAM. Choose your favourite flavour_ ;D

**DISCLAIMER:** I will own this show only if Jason Todd comes to my dimension and we go to the watchtower and play videogames….! Yeah Right! SO NOT HAPPENING! Until then I only own Life\Death.

* * *

_*Life of Death*_

* * *

**|Star City**

**|10 July, 2011**

**|12:30 EDT**

She grabbed the pole and swung away. Feeling the lovely wind, Life was enjoying herself as she ran through Gotham without a care in the world. She sang Christmas songs as she ran to her home, a bright smile on her face. She opened the door to find a lovely fragrance of cookies. The raven jumped to the kitchen, a smile tugging her lips. "Mommy…" Life said with love. Gina turned around to look at her daughter, a tray of biscuits on her hands. Her eyes gave a sparkle as she placed it on the table. Life picked one up and began to chew on it.

The girl thought as if angels were dancing on her tongue. "Wow Mom… this is…" The girl looked up and the sight she saw made her scream with fear. Her mother lay on the kitchen floor, blood surrounding her. Her body lifeless and her eyes open with unshed tears. Life's eyes widened when Lawrence stepped away from the dead body, a knife in his hands stained with blood. "Hey, Pretty Girl. Wanna help me clean out this mess?" He said with a smug smile. Life could feel nausea, she ran out of her house, panting terribly. Her father just killed her mother, she needed the police, and she needed someone to help her.

The surroundings began to go dark. "Where am I?" Life said in horror. Everything was dark and black, it was like as if the sun had vanished and the black night had taken its place.

"Hey, there Beautiful"

A boy came out of the shadows, his eyes fixed on her. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He sneered as he walked closer. "Stay away from me!" Life gave a scream before she began to run. She began to run wildly, they were coming for her. She knew they were. She passed several buildings when she an abandoned one. Thinking that it might be safe, she went inside, trying to hide from her hunters.

"Life?"

Life looked to see Dick standing beside her, a look of worry on his face. "Dick!" Life gave a cry as she embraced the teenager, her nails digging in his shoulders. Her breathing was rapid and her heart was running fast. "Oh Dick, help me… Please you have too… They're going to kill me. My dad's going to kill me… Klarion… Klarion…" Life couldn't complete, she found it hard to talk. "Shhh… it's okay… I'm here for you" Dick rubbed her back. "Please help me, please help me" Life pleaded. "Oh don't you worry little magician, I'll love to help you" Dick's voice suddenly came out cold. Life looked up, a scream escaped her lips. It wasn't Dick instead the person who stood there was Klarion. Life pushed him away as she backed into a corner. "Og Yawa" She screamed.

"Let's play little magician." Klarion smirked as he reached for her. "No, no! Go away, go away!" Life began to scream with fear as his clawed hands touched her shoulders.

* * *

_*Life of Death*_

* * *

"NO!" Life screamed in horror as she woke up. Her breaths were heavy and she was sweating badly. She crumpled the sheets covering her in her palms as her grey eyes wandered in the room. It was a simple room, but it was much bigger and cleaner than the magician's own room.

"It's okay, relax" A voice came beside her.

She was a woman about 23; she was an attractive young woman, with long blonde hair, blue eye and a slender build. "You're safe." The woman said softly. Life was feeling scared, she just stared at the woman. "Please don't be scared, umm… here" The woman said, trying to calm the teen as she reached for a glass. Pouring in water in it, she handed it to the black-haired girl. "Drink up" The woman said, smiling. Life didn't take time; she grabbed the glass before pressing it to her lips. She drank the glass in one breath, not even thinking that it may be poisoned. "Feel better" The woman asked softly.

Life nodded in response. "Good, were you having a nightmare?" She asked worriedly. "I'm fine" Life answered simply. Her brain was racing different thoughts about the woman. What if she was a smuggler? What if she was a worker for the Light? What if her father had sent her to get Life back? She couldn't trust her. "My name's Dinah Lance by the way" Dinah said, smiling. Life just gave the woman a blank stare. Not knowing what to do, Dinah cleared her throat. "What's your name and where do you live and where are your parents? They should know where their children are!" Dinah asked all the questions at once, her face showing anger at the last sentence.

_Life, however, had other plans._

The magician lifted up the glass in Dinah's direction. "Can I have more?" She asked. "Of course, Sweetie" Dinah smiled as she poured in another glass. Dinah extended her arm for the girl to take it. Instead of taking the glass, Life grabbed Dinah's wrist and flipped the woman in the opposite direction. Dinah, not being ready, landed on the floor with a large thump. Life jumped out of the bed as she ran out of the room, her eyes searching for her back pack. She didn't know where to go. This house had so many rooms and such large halls, where was she supposed to find it?

"Emoc ot em" Life chanted. Nothing happened. Life had a sudden feeling to lie down.

_She was still tired._

"Emoc ot em" Life cried out. Still nothing happened. "**Emoc ot em"** Life cried out the spell, using what was left of her energy.

* * *

_*Life of Death*_

* * *

Dinah ran through the halls. She couldn't believe it, a girl not even the half of her size just flipped her over. She, Dinah Lance, the Black Canary, the strong heroine just got beaten by a small girl! But she wasn't angry about it; she was worried where the little devil was.

As if on cue, she heard a cry coming from the second hall; it sounded like a weird language and she could swear that she knew it. The blonde haired heroine was pushed out of her thoughts when a back pack came beside her and followed where the voice had come from.

Dinah stopped in her tracks, her jaw dropped as her mind processed what was happening. That wasn't a language! That was a spell, a spell used by Zatara. That girl was a Meta-human. Dinah began to run faster, she wouldn't let the magician run away.

_*Life of Death*_

The back pack flew towards Life. The girl at once, grabbed it and made a run for the stairs. "Wait!" A voice came from behind her. Life turned to see Dinah running towards her, ordering for the girl to stop. Life literally jumped from the stairs, making a perfect landing. Dinah was shocked at the discovery but she still wasn't going to let her leave.

Life could see the door coming closer, she was home fr-

"I said freeze!" Dinah stood infront of the teenager. Life's color changed to white. How did she get here? "Stay where you are and nobody gets hurt" Dinah said calmly, knowing that the magician wanted to escape. Life tried to go from right but Dinah followed her steps, not leaving any space for her run to.

_When a cat doesn't get enough space to run then it uses its claws._

So, Life did what she had to do. She was forced to fight. Life aimed a punch at the blonde's nose but it missed and collided with her jaw. Dinah could feel that her jaw wasn't in the right place anymore. Life spun on her heel, her foot nearly hit Dinah when the blonde grabbed it.

_She had had enough!_

Pulling the girl up, she threw her on the sofa. Life made a very bad landing on the furniture and fell to the other side, the couch falling on her. That's when Dinah realized what she had done, with a worried look she ran to the girl's aid. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Her motherly instincts were kicking in. Life quickly got up, her hand went into her back pack and she pulled out her dagger. She was tired to use her magic but she wasn't that tired that she couldn't fight.

Letting out a battle cry, Life pounced on Dinah. Dinah was surprised by the blade, this girl wasn't ordinary, she knew how to use her powers, and she was trained. Not caring whether this would kill her, Dinah allowed herself to scream, her high-pitched canary cry making the girl slam against the wall. Life was more than shocked; she wasn't expecting this at all, her tired body slammed against the wall, the scream piercing her ears. Life fell to the ground, her body unconscious.

Dinah walked to the girl, her eyes examining the fainted magician. She pulled the girl in her arms, bridal style and walked to the couch. Using her foot to push of the lying sofa, she placed the Meta-teen on it. The blonde woman touched her and moved it right and left, at least it wasn't broken. Dinah than pulled out her cell phone, her fingers rapidly moving on the screen before she placed the device on her ear. "Hello, Bats" Dinah said, looking at the raven haired teen. "You better get here, ASAP" She said.

The Bat needed to know.

* * *

_*Life of Death*_

* * *

**|Star City**

**|14:00 EDT**

The dark knight narrowed his eyes, he was absorbing the information Black Canary was giving him. He stood at Lance's Enterprises in his costume, beside him laid an unconscious body of Life. It had been at least two hours and the girl was not waking up. He had checked her pulse; he had checked her breathing and even her heart beat. Everything was fine but the magician was not gaining conscious. "I've contacted Zatara, he would be here any minute" Batman said, as his fingers hovered on his holo-computer.

Dinah wasn't paying that much attention, she was worried for the girl. She couldn't help but feel guilty that because of her, she was in this stage. "Black Canary" Batman spoke. "Yes" Dinah answered coming back from her thoughts. "Answer the door" Batman replied. That's when Dinah realized that someone was knocking at the door. She left to answer it, leaving Batman alone with the magician. Batman once again, started typing.

"Batman" Dinah said as she approached him. "Zatara is here" Dinah informed. Batman looked to see the magician standing in the door frame, his face expression less. "Will someone please explain to me that why was I called here?" Zatara asked walking over to the caped crusader. "This girl, she's a magician, it has been two hours and she hasn't woken up. We believe that you can fix that" Batman answered in his solemn voice. Zatara raised an eyebrow in response "So this is the girl? Eh?" Zatara said, observing Life. "Can you do something?" Black Canary asked worriedly. The Italian man rubbed his chin "Well, she is a magician, No doubt in that, I can feel it but I there's something, there is by all means something in her that's completely different" Zatara said, lost in thought.

The green eyed man walked to the Life and tapped her hand. "Oh no" He said, in a whisper hush. "What is it Zatara?" Batman asked (ordered). "Send her straight to Belle Reve" Zatara said coldly, glaring at the girl with hatred. "Why?" Dinah asked. "This girl isn't a normal magician, she's a dark magician" Zatara greeted his teeth. The two heroes just gave the man questioning looks. "I thought that they all died, I don't know how she survived" The Italian man digged his nails in his palms. "Zatara Will you care to explain?" Batman narrowed his eyes.

Zatara turned towards them, his brows forrowed as he began to speak "Dark magicians aren't normal. Their nothing but evil" His eyes hardened. "Well we got that by the 'dark' part but if you please…" Dinah said in annoyance. She was getting mad by all the mystery, she was worried sick. "Their kind was vanquished by a plague. The plaque was created by powerful sorceresses in order to kill the people who used magic for their own advantage. It was then said that all the Dark Magician's died as they were nothing but a disgrace to Magic but she… she… I don't know how she managed to save herself" Zatara said in disgust. "Wake her up" Batman said. "No! you should send her to Belle Reve where she can stay or better yet dispose her" Zatara spoke with anger.

"Zatara I order you to…" The Dark Knight was cut off. "I do not care what you say, I will not wake that girl, she deserves it! Who asked her to use an advanced level spell? Me? No… I do not care. Thank you for inviting me here Dinah, it was kind of you. Now I better get home, Zatanna's all alone, I need to take care of her"

Zatara refused to do what he was told and began to walk to the exit but the Magician was stopped by a blonde. "Zatara! Wake. Her. Up. Now!" Dinah said, her eyes narrowed and filled with anger. "I believe you did not hear me. I said that…" The magician began. "I don't care! Just wake her up! Zatara, how could you do this? You have a daughter at home whom you are worried about but you don't care for that little girl who's a daughter of someone else? What if Zatanna was unconscious and someone won't help her just by saying that she's evil? You should think like a father would care for his daughter! You should be ashamed!" The words came out of Dinah's mouth so softly yet they hurt the Magician with so much pain.

Zatara took a sigh before walking to the girl. He placed his hands on her temples; he looked at the dark knight who gave a nod. "I will warn you again, their kind is dangerous, they enjoy killing people and laugh at their sorrows" Zatara gave a slight nod before closing his eyes. The room began to glow a beautiful green. Slowly, it began to fade until nothing was left of the light. "There… She'll wake in a few minutes but I still recommend that she should be sent as far away as possible" With that the Italian man walked out of the house and disappeared somewhere in the street.

* * *

_*Life of Death*_

* * *

Life let out a groan as she went in a sitting position. That's when it clicked her; she remembered running when this blonde lady came out of nowhere and began to fight her and ahhh…. Why did her ears hurt so much? Oh yeah! That woman somehow had this weird scream and then it was all blurry…. She couldn't remember.

"Good to see that you're awake" a cold voice came. Life shot her head up and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

_It was BATMAN! The God damned Batman!_

He was in his costume and did he looks so scary when near. Life swallowed hard. Why the hell was he here? Okay Life relax, think, think where you can escape… hmmm oh there's a window, if I could only…

"If your thinking about escaping then you should stop" Batman said, judging by the looks the girl was giving. Life just stared at him. "What he means to stay that we don't want you to get hurt so please stop and listen to us" Dinah said, softly. That was the woman with that terrible scream. Wait! If this is Batman then that means "Y-you're Black Canary" Life said in awe. "Yes Sweetie I am" Dinah let out a chuckle.

_I am so busted!_

Batman sent the blonde a glare before turning to the girl. "What's your name?" He demanded. "My names Life" Life said, trying to find some confidence. "Wow, that's an odd name" Dinah said smiling. Life was used to it by now, everyone thought that her name was weird. She didn't like it in fact. It didn't suit her properly. She was an assassin but this name… well yeah… you get the idea. "Care to explain why you don't have any data on you?" Batman said coldly. "Ahhh… I don't know" Life said, rubbing her arm. "Did you run away from home?" He asked once more. "Umm… yeah. I did" Life answered swallowing. "Dinah told me that you belong from Gotham. You must come with me. I have to inform your parents" Batman said tuning around, his cape swaying in air. "No, you can't" Life said, her chest felt heavy. "Give us one good reason to let you stay" Batman crossed his arms over his chest. Life gave a sigh before a tear rolled off her cheek "I'm the daughter of Sportsmaster. Is that juicy enough for ya?"

Dinah's eyes widened with shock but Batman remained calm, he walked over to the girl "Start talking". Life gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Sorry Bats, but I'm NOT gonna open my mouth! My dad may have sold me but I'm never gonna reveal his secrets" Life cocked her head up to meet his gaze. "You're father sold you?" Dinah's placed a hand on her mouth. "Yeah… Surprise! My Dad, the Sportsmaster, Just sold me to a bunch of crummy villains" Life said in a sing-song voice. "He sold me… hahaha He sold me… hehehe, he killed my Mom and sold me" Life let out a giggle. The two heroes just stared at her. "H-h-e s-sold me-ee" Her voice began to stutter, Life pulled her legs to her chest and began to weep. "H-he sold me-ee" She began to cry.

_The more she thought about it, the more it hurt._

Dinah wrapped her arms around the girl. "It's okay, I'm here for you. Relax Life, Deep breaths, take deep breaths" Dinah being the consoler she was began to comfort the magician. She looked at the Dark Knight, his face expression less as usual. They couldn't leave her, she knew Dinah's identity and she was a daughter of an assassin and the precautions that Zatara had given, they didn't have much of a choice. But what if she was lying? What if this was a trick? By the looks of it, it didn't seem one.

"Dinah, can I talk to you in person" The caped hero said. Dinah gave a nod, as she got up from the couch and walked to the other room.

After a small conversation, Dinah came out a smirk tugging her lips as the Dark Knight followed. Dinah mentally smiled when she saw Life still sitting on the sofa; so she didn't try to run away. "Life dear" She cocked her head at the girl. "Send me to Belle Reve, I belong there" Life stated her eyes now puffy red from the crying. "No dear, you're gonna stay with me" Dinah said. Life's eyes widened in surprise "B-but you can't I-I belong from a family of villains. I should be sent to jail and, and..." Dinah hushed the girl "It's not your fault. You were only doing what your family told you, but from now on you're going to stay here with me. I'm adopting you" Dinah ruffled the teen's hair.

Life just stared blankly, trying to absorb the information. "You shall be protected. There is no need for you to worry. As for the adoption papers they'll be ready by tomorrow" Batman informed them. "Thank you" Life couldn't help but say. Batman gave her a small nod before walking to the exit. "Can you say Hi for me to Bird Boy?" Life said with a cheesy grin, she wanted to act like herself, she wanted to be normal and adapt the strange surroundings. The Dark Knight didn't respond, he just went into the shadows.

Dinah grinned at the magician, she always wanted to have a child but by the looks of her superhero life, she founded the wish a bit hard. "Are you hungry?" She asked, smirking. Life opened her mouth to answer when her stomach growled in response making the Magician blush. Dinah laughed "Hmm… I'll take that as a yes" She winked before going to the kitchen.

_Ah! Now how much she was going to enjoy telling this to Ollie! _

**A\N: There you are guyzz. Next chap she'll meet the team, I hope Batman want too OOC, he's really hard to portray. I wanted to ask if someone has an account on devianart or any other drawing site could make me a picture for Life. I'm a bit busy these days so I can't do it. If you're interested PM me. I'll give you credit for it. **

**Also vote on pole to who Life should be paired with: Robin, Wally or Conner. You can review their name if you're a guest reviewer. Pairings are still undecided.**

**Question of the chapter:**

_Q. How many Light members are there?_

The winner gets virtual chocolate cupcakes =^_^=

(Also tell me how you like Life so far)

**As always Love you guys :D**


End file.
